Radius
by WinterJun09
Summary: Park Chanyeol atlet kebanggaan sekolahnya, harus menghabiskan 90 harinya sebagai murid tutor dari Byun Baekhyun; si setan matematika. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, tapi, bukan perkara mudah mendapatkan hati si maniak matematika itu. /"Berapa peluang yang kumiliki untuk menjadi kekasihmu?/"Dapatkan nilai sempurna di ujian akhir dan aku akan balas mencintaimu!/ YAOI, Chanbaek, Fluff
1. Hey, apakah kita pernah bertemu?

Park Chanyeol kapten atlet kebanggaan sekolahnya, harus menghabiskan 90 harinya sebagai murid tutor dari Byun Baekhyun; si setan matematika yang bisa dinobatkan sebagai orang terpintar se-Asia. Ia yang memang mencintai Baekhyun, dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa, bukan perkara mudah mendapatkan hati si maniak matematika itu. /"Berapa peluang yang kumiliki untuk bisa menjadi kekasihmu?"/"Dapatkan nilai sempurna di ujian berikutnya, maka aku akan menjadi kekasihmu"/ Chanbaek, YAOI, Fluff

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanbaek fiction present**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah.. Dia menang lagi, ini yang keberapa dalam setahun? Otaknya benar benar cemerlang ya"

"Mungkin itulah yang akan kau dapatkan kalau lahir dari keluarga yang berakademis tinggi sepertinya"

"Ya, tentu saja. Ayahnya adalah seorang jenius, apalagi ibunya juga berpendidikan tak kalah tinggi. Tidak meragukan lagi, buah memang jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis di tempatnya. Tangan mungilnya mengenggam sebuah piala berbentuk angka satu dengan sebuah bola dunia, lengkap dengan tulisan _"Olimpiade Internasional Matematika 2017"_. Sebuah tawa yang terdengar bangga mendekat, dan kemudian, seorang pria paruh baya membawa Baekhyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau memang menakjubkan, Baekhyun. Kau menang lagi" Sang ayah berujar dengan bangga yang meletup letup di dadanya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lebar, dengan mata yang nyaris berkaca kaca, "Semua ini berkat bimbingan ayah."

"Ayah mencintaimu, nak"

"Aku juga ayah,"

Jika kau ingin tahu, lelaki mungil itu adalah **_Byun Baekhyun_**. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Byun Siwon, yang merupakan pimpinan dari DC Enterprise dan Im Yoona yang menjadi stakeholder di berbagai perusahaan besar. Hidup dalam lingkup kenyamanan yang tiada taranya justru tidak membuat Baekhyun menjadi pemalas dan tukang bergantung pada orang tua. Buktinya, pada usianya yang bahkan belum genap 5 tahun, ia sudah begitu pandai mengamati segala sesuatu dan bersikap matematis, ia mulai menyusuri jejak sang ayah yang merupakan pemegang mendali olimpiade berturut turut di masanya dengan menjadi bayangan ayahnya ; memenangkan berbagai olimpiade dan mengoleksi piala piala itu. Baekhyun adalah jiplakan utuh dari sang ayah, ditambah dengan kecantikan yang tak terkalahkan dari Ibunya, jadilah ia makhluk tersempurna yang hidup di 2017.

Ia sempurna.

Hanya saja, _hatinya kelewat dingin._

Baekhyun ramah, _ya_. Ia tidak tinggi hati dan tahu cara merendah hati pada orang lain, _ya_. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu kasih sayang. Tidak tidak, bukan karena ia tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orangnya. Ia menerima begitu banyak cinta dari orang tuanya, tapi ia tidak dapat membalasnya, atau lebih tepatnya, _ia tidak mengetahui cara membalasnya._

Baekhyun terbiasa dengan Ilmu pasti. Sedangkan kita tahu kalau definisi setiap orang tentang cinta adalah _berbeda._ Baekhyun belum merasakan apa itu cinta, karena itu, hatinya membeku dalam kekosongan _  
_

"Aku tidak kaget ketika mendengar namamu disebut, Baekhyun" Yoona tersenyum lembut, mengelus rambut putra semata wayangnya dengan sayang, "Selamat, Baekhyunie" bisiknya lembut, ikut memeluk Baekhyun bersama dengan Siwon.

Baekhyun tersenyum di sela sela leganya.

 _Ia tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi, cupid sedang menunggu untuk menembakkan panah cintanya._

* * *

 **Radius**

 **Bagian satu**

 _ **"Hey, apakah kita pernah bertemu?"**_

* * *

"Park Chanyeol! Keluar dari kelasku!"

Chanyeol tertawa sambil berlari keluar dari kelas sebelum terkena penghapus papan tulis yang melayang. Pria jakung itu kemudian berjongkok, bersembunyi dari pandangan guru killer sekolah mereka yang tiba tiba lewat, Jeon Seosangnim.

"Kau dihukum lagi?"

Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap ke arah suara, itu Luhan, namja dengan mata yang cantik itu segera cekikikan begitu melihat wajahnya yang tercoreng sedikit penghapus.

"Hey, jangan tertawa! Ini ulah si tua bangka itu!" Chanyeol berujar dongkol sambil menghapus corengan hitam di wajahnya itu dengan lengan bajunya. Tapi Luhan belum menghentikan tawanya, malah bertambah keras.

"Kubilang hentikan!" Chanyeol mendesis marah

Luhan memegangi perutnya dan tawanya semakin menjadi jadi, membuat koridor penuh dengan suara tawanya yang menggelegar.

"Luhan! Diamlah! Nanti si tua bangka itu akan tahu kalau aku ada disini dan aku akan dimarahi!"

"Ya, kau akan dimarahi, dan sayangnya, si tua bangka itu sudah ada disini."

 **Deg.**

Chanyeol menoleh horor ke belakang dan menemukan Jeon seosangnim menatapnya garang.

"J-jeon S-seosangnim.."

Luhan terkejut, menutup mulutnya, membungkuk, dan tanpa aba aba, segera kabur.

"Kau, ikut aku ke ruang guru." Jeon seosangnim berbalik dan melangkah, dengan pasrah Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Dasar tua bangka sialan." Chanyeol menunduk dan berdesis kecil.

"Apa? Kau mengataiku sialan?"

"A-ani!"

* * *

Baekhyun mendesah kecil ketika ia menghempaskan bokongnya ke bangku perpustakaan. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya keatas dan bersiap membaca bukunya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ehm.. Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Ya?" Baekhyun menatap orang yang memanggilnya itu. Ia tampak seperti berandalan, dengan berbagai tindikan di telinga dan juga rambut yang diwarnai.

"Jeon Seosangnim memanggilmu ke kantor"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, Jeon seosangnim memanggilnya? Tapi mengapa? Bukankah guru itu sudah tahu kalau pada jam jam ini Baekhyun sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan?

"Ah, baiklah, terima kasih.."

"Juno," Lelaki itu membuat sebuah cengiran, "Namaku Juno."

"Terima kasih, Juno-ya" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Dan jangan tanyakan keadaan Juno karena lelaki itu sudah hampir pingsan di tempatnya setelah mendapatkan senyuman Baekhyun.

* * *

"Park Chanyeol."

"Saya, Seosangnim" Chanyeol berujar dengan kepala tertunduk

"Kau sudah mendapatkan nilai buruk berkali kali di pelajaranku." Jeon seosangnim memulai, "Aku tahu kau adalah atlet. Olahraga adalah hal yang bagus, hanya saja, kau tidak seharusnya menelantarkan pelajaranmu begitu saja. Kau harus menyeimbangkan antara otak dan otot mu. Jika kau terus melatih ototmu saja, otakmu akan menciut dan menjadi sampah yang tidak terurus, paham apa yang aku maksudkan?"

"Maaf, Seosangnim."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kata maaf, Chanyeol. Kau sudah cukup menyusahkan ku di semester lalu karena aku harus mendongkrak nilaimu semata mata karena kau adalah atlet kebanggaan sekolah. Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa membantumu lagi semester ini, mungkin saja kau bisa ketinggalan kelas satu tahun."

Chanyeol segera menaikkan kepalanya- "S-seosangim, saya berjanji akan belajar lebih keras. Tolong bantu saya lagi"- dan memasang wajah memelas

"Tidak akan ada gunanya, nilaimu sudah tertinggal jauh untuk belajar dari awal. Kecuali kau mendapatkan nilai sempurna di dua ulangan harianmu, dan ulangan akhir"

"A-Aku akan berusaha!"

"Baguslah kalau kau benar benar memiliki niat seperti itu, Chanyeol-ah." Jeon seosangim mendesah lelah, "Tapi jika nilaimu masih saja turun, aku akan meminta kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkanmu dari tim basket agar kau lebih fokus belajar."

"JANGAN!" Chanyeol berteriak, membuat semua atensi di ruangan itu teralih padanya, "..Jangan keluarkan saya dari tim, Seosangnim"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin di keluarkan, kau harus belajar lebih keras!" Ucapan setengah frustasi keluar dari sang Guru.

"Aku akan belajar lebih keras, aku janji!"

Hening melanda mereka sejenak, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka

".. Maaf, tapi apakah saya menganggu?" Itu Baekhyun.

"Ah, Baekhyun. Kau akhirnya sampai." Jeon seosangnim tersenyum lega, "Aku benar benar minta maaf karena memanggilmu sekarang, tapi aku harus memperkenalkanmu pada seseorang, aku harap kau mau menjadi mentornya sampai ujian akhir, Baekhyun-ah"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lelaki di samping Jeon seosangnim. Oh, Baekhyun mengenalnya. Dia adalah si kapten basket di sekolahnya, yang terkenal sangat bodoh di bidang matematika.

Baekhyun kembali menaruh perhatian pada Jeon seosangnim dan tersenyum menenangkan,

"Tenang saja, Seosangnim. Aku akan menjadi mentornya dengan baik. Aku akan berusaha agar nilainya membaik setelah mendapat tutor dariku."

Itu bukan kalimat pasti, itu hanya kalimat valid. Baekhyun belajar dari pengalaman bahwa orang orang akan senang ketika ia menjawab "Ya". Begitupun dengan Jeon seosangnim yang akan tenang setelah mendengar perkataan _si setan matematika-_ Byun Baek Hyun.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun-ah, kau sangat membantuku" Chanyeol berdecih ketika mendengar itu, "Nah, Park Chanyeol, dengar, dia adalah mentormu selama 90 hari kedepan dan kuharap tiga minggu lagi, saat ulangan tengah semester diadakan, kau sudah harus mendapat nilai diatas 70! Jangan coba coba kabur dari tutornya! Atau aku benar benar akan mengirim surat pengunduran dirimu dari tim basket ke kepala sekolah!"

"Ya, seosangnim"

"Yaudah, sekarang keluar dari ruanganku. Dan Baekhyun, terimakasih sudah membantuku"

"Bukan masalah besar Seosangnim"

"Aku pamit, Seosangnim"

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan dengan canggung dibelakang Baekhyun, yang sudah ia sukai semasa SD, sementara pikirannya melayang kemana mana. _Hidup ini memang tidak adil_ , gerutunya. Kenapa semua orang pintar selalu mendapatkan bungkukan kepala dan hormat dimana mana? Secara teoritis, tidak akan ada kata "Orang pintar" apabila orang bodoh seperti dirinya ini tiada. Lagipula, dipikir pikir, Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh kok. Ia masih bisa menyelesaikan 15 soal matematika dalam waktu 30 menit. Biarpun jawabannya salah semua, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha. Ia tergolong pintar, ya kan?

 _Hah, katakanlah itu di depan nilai nilai ujianmu, Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun yang berjalan di depan tiba tiba berhenti, sehingga membuat Chanyeol hampir menubruk lelaki mungil dihadapannya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika kau mulai tutor pada hari ini?" Baekhyun berbalik, sedikit mendongak agar bisa menatap mata namja yang kelebihan kalsium itu.

"Sebenarnya aku keberatan mulai tutor pada hari apapun." Chanyeol berujar, ia menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana

"Kuanggap itu jawaban ya." Baekhyun tak ambil pusing, ia melanjutkan kembali langkah nya seperti tanpa dosa dan berkata angkuh, "Istirahat kedua, temui aku di perpustakaan dan bawa buku matematikamu"

"Fuck."

"Aku masih bisa mendengarmu, Park Chanyeol."

"Fucking bastard"

"Cepat kembali ke kelasmu, dasar idiot."

Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya dan berjalan dengan kaki yang terhentak, "Dasar setan matematika! Matilah kau dengan semua angka angka terkutuk yang kau puja puja itu" ia menggeram.

"Aku masih bisa mendengarmu. _"_

Chanyeol mendengar lelaki dibelakangnya tertawa, yang mana terdengar seperti tawa kakak tiri di dalam film Cinderella.

Baekhyun boleh jadi adalah orang terpintar se-Asia, tapi Chanyeol tetap adalah orang paling beruntung di Asia, ia akhirnya bisa merasakan rasanya berada di satu ruangan dengan _pujaan hatinya, si setan matematika, Byun Baekhyun._

* * *

Baekhyun memang sudah biasa membantu Jeon Seosangnim-yang merupakan guru matematika terperhatian sepanjang masa-untuk menjadi mentor dari beberapa siswa yang tidak menyukai matematika. Oleh karenanya, Baekhyun sudah biasa melihat orang orang yang masuk ke perpustakaan- yang dijadikan basecamp untuk tutornya- berwajah tegang, putus asa, dan seolah datang untuk merenggang nyawa. Kebanyakan mereka akan berwajah seperti itu sampai Baekhyun datang. Ketika dirinya sudah duduk, maka mereka akan benar benar kehilangan rona wajahnya, berwajah pucat di sepanjang tutornya.

Tapi mungkin, kali ini berbeda.

Ketika ia memasuki ruangan tutornya, ia melihat Park Chanyeol, si atlet kesayangan sekolahnya itu, menompang kedua kakinya di meja. Tangannya mengenggam sebuah buku dengan sampul wanita berdada besar, mulutnya menguyah sesuatu yang bernama permen karet dan membuat seisi ruangan khusus di perpustakaan itu penuh dengan suara 'Clak Clak', buku tulis dan buku paket yang bersampul angka angka itu digeletakkan seperti seonggok sampah di lantai, dan jangan lupakan headphones yang tergantung manis di leher si kapten yang seperti minta ditarik oleh Baekhyun.

 _Demi celana dalam spongebob_. Baekhyun mendesah dalam hati.

"Ekhem" Baekhyun berdehem keras, "Apakah aku menganggumu, Mr. Park?" Sindirnya

"Ya, bisakah kau keluar?" Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengalihkan atensinya dari buku dewasa itu.

Baekhyun merasakan rahangnya hampir jatuh dan menyentuh lantai.

"Kuperingatkan kau, Park Chanyeol. Segera taruh buku senonohmu dan ambil buku matematikamu atau kau akan menyesal."

Tidak ada respon, dan Baekhyun juga habis kesabaran.

Dalam satu tarikan, ia melepas headphonenya dan membuangnya ke luar jendela. Selanjutnya, majalah yang di genggam oleh Chanyeol dirobeknya menjadi dua bagian dalam satu helaan nafas. Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya, dengan mulut yang mengangga lebar.

"Sekarang, buang permen karetmu atau aku yang akan membuangnya paksa" Baekhyun merenggangkan tulang tangannya sambil berujar sarkas.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk berlari keluar.

 **[...]**

Ia memang sudah mendengar kebodohan Chanyeol di bidang matematika

Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau lelaki itu bahkan masih kesusahan menghitung operasi pangkat pecahan.

Baekhyun bertanya tanya sebenarnya yang ada di hadapannya ini manusia atau alien, sih.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya nya yang tidak gatal, lalu tertawa malu. ".. Sepertinya aku lupa caranya, hehe"

"Berhenti ber"hehe" dan perhatikan aku" Baekhyun mendesah, merebut pensil yang ada di genggaman Chanyeol dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah namja itu.

Dari jarak yang sedekat itu, Chanyeol dapat menghirup aroma rambut Baekhyun yang seperti wangi susu yang lembut.

Chanyeol tertegun, kehilangan fokus begitu bibir Baekhyun yang merona tertangkap oleh matanya, ditambah dengan aroma lembut yang memanjakan hidungnya.

"... Jadi kau bisa mengubah bilangan pokok menjadi bilangan berpangkat sama dengan penyebut pangkat pecahan. Mengerti, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mendongak, matanya langsung bersiborok dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang masih menuju ke bibirnya.

"Hey, Baekhyun, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Chanyeol malah bertanya, mencondongkan tubuh ke Baekhyun

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa aku tidak asing dengan aromamu?"

Chanyeol mengatakan itu sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun, seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya malah terdiam.

"Aromamu manis," Baekhyun tidak bergeming, tidak tahu apakah itu pujian atau rayuan, "Aku menyukainya."

Menyukai.. Aromanya? Artinya, ia menyukai dirinya?

Baekhyun menggeleng ketika merasakan pipinya hangat.

"A-apa yang kau perbuat?!" Baekhyun segera sadar dan mendorong Chanyeol menjauh, "Jangan dekat dekat! Nanti aku tertular virus bodohmu!"

Chanyeol harusnya marah, atau ikut memaki. Tapi entah mengapa, pemandangan di hadapannya malah sangat imut di matanya, kelewat imut.

"Kau manis Baekhyun," Chanyeol tertawa, "Apakah terlalu cepat bila aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

 **Deg**

"Omong kosong apa yang kau ucapkan?"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk kembali mendekat, mengarahkan tangan namja mungil itu ke dada bidangnya yang kekar terlatih.

"Kau merasakan sesuatu?"

Ya, Baekhyun merasakannya, sesuatu yang terasa seperti bunyi 'dug' yang keluar dari dada namja jakung itu

"Berapa kira kira kecepatan jantungku berdetak setiap melihat dirimu?"

Baekhyun membatu

"Aku menyukaimu," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jadilah kekasihku?"

Melihat Baekhyun masih membeku dengan mata yang terkejut, Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, lagipula aku sudah biasa menunggumu."

Baekhyun masih terdiam, terkejut. Chanyeol bukan satu satunya yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Hell, banyak siswa di sekolah ini yang menyukainya, tapi ini pertama baginya, merasakan kalau pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Ah, bagaimana ini, aku harus latihan sekarang. Baekhyun, kita bertemu lagi setelah aku selesai, Ok? Pikirkan baik baik jawabanmu!"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan membuka pintu ruangan, tapi sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri berbisik di sela sela helaian rambut Baekhyun

 _"Terimakasih atas tutormu hari ini."_

* * *

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

/Muncul dari tembok/ Halo semua~

I'm so sorry karena malah muncul pake ff baru wakaka, bukannya ngelanjut yang lainnya T^T. Yahh, Aku beberapa hari ini kehabisan ide buat ngelanjut ff yang lain. Dan selama masa masa itu, ide fanfic ini menghantuiku siang malam. Jadilah ff ini jjeng~ Semoga tidak mengecewakan ndee~

 **I'm sorry for typo(s), ooc, etc.**

 **Next? Leave your review below^^**


	2. Kau itu imut sekali

Park Chanyeol kapten atlet kebanggaan sekolahnya, harus menghabiskan 90 harinya sebagai murid tutor dari Byun Baekhyun; si setan matematika yang bisa dinobatkan sebagai orang terpintar se-Asia. Ia yang memang mencintai Baekhyun, dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa, bukan perkara mudah mendapatkan hati si maniak matematika itu. /"Berapa peluang yang kumiliki untuk bisa menjadi kekasihmu?"/"Dapatkan nilai sempurna di ujian berikutnya, maka aku akan menjadi kekasihmu!"/ Chanbaek, YAOI, Fluff

.

.

 **Chanbaek fiction present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Previous Chapter]**

 _"Berapa kira kira kecepatan jantungku berdetak setiap melihat dirimu?"_

 _Baekhyun membatu,_

 _"Aku menyukaimu," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jadilah kekasihku?"_

 _Melihat Baekhyun masih membeku dengan mata yang terkejut, Chanyeol terkekeh._

 _"Tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, lagipula aku sudah biasa menunggumu."_

 _Baekhyun masih terdiam, terkejut. Chanyeol bukan satu satunya yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Hell, banyak siswa di sekolah ini yang menyukainya, tapi ini pertama baginya, merasakan kalau pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak cepat._

 _"Ah, bagaimana ini, aku harus latihan sekarang. Baekhyun, kita bertemu lagi setelah aku selesai, Ok? Pikirkan baik baik jawabanmu!"_

 _Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan membuka pintu ruangan, tapi sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri berbisik di sela sela helaian rambut Baekhyun_

 _"Terimakasih atas tutormu hari ini."_

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana ia berakhir dengan duduk di bangku yang biasa di gunakan para pemandu sorak untuk menyemangati tim basket. Lebih tepatnya, ia hanya tahu kalau kaki kaki mungilnya menapak sendiri dan mengarahkannya ke lapangan indoor yang digunakan Chanyeol-dan para pemain basket lainnya- untuk berlatih.

Baekhyun berdehem kecil dalam ketidaknyamanan saat beberapa murid menatapnya dengan pandangan _'Hey, Byun Baekhyun, kau tidak salah ruangan kan? Bukannya harusnya kau berada di perpustakaan? Kenapa kau tiba tiba tertarik dengan basket?'._ Hell, Dia juga tidak ingin berlama lama disini dan duduk seperti orang dunggu! Hanya saja, senyuman Chanyeol saat main basket itu sayang untuk tidak dilihat!

Pipinya merona ketika memikirkan itu, dan tanpa sadar, ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menangkup pipinya yang panas.

"Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun benar benar hampir terlonjak ke belakang saking terkejutnya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol sialan! Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!"

Chanyeol tertawa lebar, sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk yang pasti diberikan oleh sekumpulan fansnya yang berkumpul seperti amoeba-di dalam visualisasi Baekhyun- di pinggir lapangan. "Maaf, maaf" Lelaki jakung itu mendudukan dirinya idi samping Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau duduk disini? Bukankah kau lebih nyaman jika berada di perpustakaan?"

Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau ia sedang menonton Chanyeol, kan? Si yoda itu bisa ke-geeran nantinya.

"A-Anu, a-aku.." Baekhyun merasa lidahnya kelu, tidak menemukan alasan, ia tidak mungkin juga berkata kalau ia mencari bukunya sampai ke lapangan basket. Se-dunggu dunggunya Chanyeol, lelaki itu pasti tidak akan percaya, bukan?

"Atau jangan jangan.. Kau datang untuk melihatku, ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sampai ke telinga sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun main main.

"ANI!" Baekhyun berteriak, malu. Menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada di dagunya, _ke-enakkan(coret)._

"Ei.. Pipimu makin merah, hm? Sudah mengaku saja, aku sudah menangkap basah dirimu~" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada manis yang dibuat buat.

"B-bukan, aku hanya ke sini sebentar! Aku akan pergi sekarang, selamat tinggal!" Baekhyun bersiap untuk berdiri, tapi pergelangan tangannya ditarik kembali untuk duduk ke bangku oleh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah baiklah, karena kau sudah sampai disini, anggap saja kalau kau sedang memberi semangat pada murid tutormu ini dengan menonton latihannya?"

Baekhyun terdiam, melihat tidak ada penolakkan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebuah Ipod lengkap dengan earphone ke genggamannya sambil berkata ;

"Aku akan main sebentar lagi. Tapi pasti akan lama jika menunggu, ya kan? Putar saja lagu disini. Sepertinya selera lagu kita berdua hampir sama."

Baekhyun membatu karena jemari Chanyeol yang besar dan sedikit kasar itu melingkupi tangannya, sehingga mereka berdua sama sama mengenggam Ipod itu. Dunianya terasa membeku dan hanya terdengar suara degub jantungnya yang berdetak seperti angin ribut,

".. Oke." Baekhyun merespon kikuk setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Dipikir pikir, kalau aku bersikap seperti ini, kita sudah tampak seperti sepasang kekasih, ya." Chanyeol memasang senyum jahil sambil menggeser duduknya agar mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"K-kekasih apanya!" Baekhyun segera mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dan berkata dengan pipi yang merona malu, "Sana pergi!"

.. Dan dengan sedikit-tidak-rela melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Hehe, baiklah, Baek. Lihat aku bermain, Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, melihat punggung Chanyeol yang berlapiskan baju jersey bertuliskan "Chanyeol" dan dibawahnya tertera angka "61" melangkah turun kembali dan berkumpul dengan teman temannya.

Baekhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ipod dan Earphone yang ada di genggamannya, menimbang nimbang apakah ia harus mendengarkan lagu di dalamnya.

.. Ah, lagipula tidak ada salahnya mendengarkan lagu, bukan? Ia memang sedikit bosan disini.

Baekhyun lalu memasang earphone itu di telinganya, mengotak ngatik Ipod itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol play.

Lagu pertama adalah nada nada tanpa syair yang sepertinya diciptakan oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Petikan gitar yang keras, juga sesekali deheman dari suara Chanyeol yang berat mengiring di lagu itu. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menghayati lagu itu. 30 Detik selanjutnya, lagu itu sudah selesai dan terganti dengan lagu yang baru. Dari nada awalnya Baekhyun sepertinya sudah mengenalnya. Itu lagu dari salah satu musisi kesukaannya dan, musisi terkenal di Amerika, Taylor Swift.

Kebetulan, waktu break sudah usai dan Chanyeol kembali ke lapangan.

Baekhyun melihat pertandingan itu sambil mendengarkan musik yang masih mengalir di telinganya. Intro terdengar semakin kuat, begitupun Chanyeol yang sudah masuk ke lapangan, siap memulai pertandingan.

 _[He said let's get out of this town.]_

Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya dengan lihai, mengusai bola.

 _[Drive out of the city]_

Langkah kakinya berderap dan serasa memenuhi ruangan,

 _[Away from the crowds.]_

Baekhyun tersenyum tanpa sadar, saat melihat lelaki yang sudah ia kenal sedari kecil itu memasukkan bola ke ring.

 _[I thought heaven can't help me now.]_

Chanyeol, yang berhasil mencetak angka dimenit pertamanya, tersenyum bangga sambil menatap Baekhyun. Memberi kecupan jauh untuknya.

 _[Nothing lasts forever.]_

 _'Berhenti membuat jantungku berdegub, sialan_ ' Baekhyun merutuk tapi pipinya malah menghinati pikirannya, memerah seperti buah apel yang matang

 _[But this is gonna take me down.]_

Siswa lain menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian dengan bingung.

 _[He's so tall, and handsome as hell.]_

Baekhyun benar benar merasa kalau lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi cantik itu sangat sesuai dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tinggi, dan juga.. Amat tampan.

 _[He's so bad but he does it so well.]_

Baekhyun menggeleng kan kepalanya dan kembali fokus ke lapangan. Dimana sekarang skor sudah berubah menjadi 8-3, tetap tim Chanyeol yang memimpin di depan.

Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau jemarinya menekan tombol 'selanjutnya' pada Ipod si kapten. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika suara Chanyeol yang dalam langsung menyapa telinganya.

 ** _["Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."]_**

 ** _Deg._**

Baekhyun tertegun, waktu terasa terhenti. Ia kembali mengulang audio yang tidak lebih dari 0:04 detik itu sambil terdiam dengan wajah dunggu.

Sederhana, singkat, terdengar klise, tapi bagi Baekhyun, bagaimanapun, rekaman itu manis sekali.

Peluit wasit berbunyi menandakan kalau quarter satu sudah usai. Chanyeol mengusap peluh di dahinya dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih membatu, melempar senyuman lebar.

 _'Ia pasti sudah mendengarnya'_ Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan melangkah sambil bersiul ke bangku istirahat.

* * *

Baekhyun berdehem canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana dengan Chanyeol pasca rekaman pengakuan... Cinta? Yang di dengarnya di lapangan tadi. Chanyeol, yang tentu saja menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun, hanya mendengus geli melihat betapa imutnya Baekhyun.

Mereka sedang berjalan ke kantin, omong omong. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, mereka sedang bergandengan.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun juga ingin langsung menuju ke basecampnya- _perpustakaan_ , dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang terasa memerah rona itu di tumpukan buku yang tinggi. Tapi sialnya, Chanyeol malah mendekatinya dan mengandeng tangannya untuk berjalan ke kantin. Dengan alasan bahwa ; ia lapar dan tidak mungkin mulai tutor dengan perut keroncongan. Alasan yang logis, dan Baekhyun mau tidak mau _harus_ menerimanya.

".. Hyun?" Chanyeol memanggil sedikit keras,

"A-ah? Ya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, menunjuk tautan jemari mereka, "Lepaskan dulu tanganku, aku harus memesan makananan untukmu."

 **Blush**

Baekhyun segera menarik- _lebih seperti merebut tangannya-_ dari genggaman hangat Chanyeol dan menjawab kikuk, "E-ehm, Y-ya."

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun sebelum mengantri untuk mengambil nampan makan siang. Memastikan bahwa Chanyeol benar benar sudah pergi, ia memukul kepalanya sambil berkata, _"Baekhyun bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!"._

"Baekhyun?!"

Baekhyun menoleh, itu Luhan.

"Hey, ini benar benar kau? Luar biasa, aku menemukanmu di tempat selain perpustakaan." Luhan berdecak kagum, mendekat dan meninju bahu Baekhyun main main, "Kenapa kau bisa ke kantin?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Karena ini jam istirahat."

"Ah, iya. Kau benar." Luhan mengetuk ngetuk dagunya, lalu menggantinya dengan seringai main main.

"Kita tebak~ Dengan siapa kira kira Byun Baekhyun pergi ke kantin?"

Luhan melongok ke sana kemari. Mencari orang yang sekiranya menengok ke arah mereka- _dirinya dan Baekhyun_.

"Baek, aku sudah-"

Chanyeol muncul.

"-Luhan?!"

* * *

Mereka berakhir dengan makan berempat. Sehun datang dan bergabung, jadilah suasana mereka seperti berada di antartika. Dingin dan canggung.

".. Jadi maksudmu, kau dan Chanyeol... Adalah teman kecil?"

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Iya." Ujarnya membenarkan.

"Tapi kenapa kau sangat bodoh?" Luhan bergumam, yang secara otomatis meledakkan tawa Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Hey, tidak semua orang yang berteman dengan orang orang seperti Baekhyun itu akan pintar, tahu. Buktinya kau saja, kau berpacaran dengan Sehun tapi kau juga sama sekali tidak lebih baik dariku." Chanyeol mengelak, menggigit sandwich nya dengan gigitan gemas.

"Itu kan berbeda." Luhan mengerucutkan bibir, mengalihkan atensinya pada Baekhyun, "Ah iya, Baekhyunie~ Kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan si yoda kuping aneh ini?"

Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawa saat mendengar kata "Kuping aneh" yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

"Saat kecil, Chanyeol adalah tetanggaku." Baekhyun meminum sedikit susunya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kami sering belajar bersama, dulu."

Luhan menompang tangannya dengan dagu, mengangguk ngangguk, "Begitu.." Gumamnya.

Sehun mengulum sumpitnya sebelum berkata, "Jadi, dengan kata lain, sekarang kalian tidak tetangga-an lagi?"

Mereka- _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun_ , kompak menggeleng.

"Nah, itulah mengapa Chanyeol jadi bodoh." Luhan mengambil kesimpulan,

"Aku tersinggung dengan penggunaan kata " Bodoh". Aku ini hanya "Kurang pintar", tahu." Chanyeol mencibir.

"Kau kurang pintar atau bodoh, sama sama idiot dimataku."

"Yak!"

"Sudah sudah kalian ini." Baekhyun tertawa, "Ketika kita makan, kita harus bersyukur pada makanan yang diberikan, bukannya marah marah di meja makan."

"Yap, Baek-Hyung benar. Makanlah dengan tenang, sebelum nasi yang ada dimulut kalian berdua berhamburan seperti banjir."

Melihat Chanyeol ingin melontarkan kalimat lagi, Baekhyun dengan cepat menyendokkan satu suap ramyeon ke mulut Chanyeol,

"Diam saja dan makan."

Dan Chanyeol benar benar diam, dengan telinga yang memerah karena baru saja disuapi pujaan hatinya.

* * *

Luhan dan Sehun sudah ke kelas mereka, 1-B. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih harus berjalan beberapa langkah lagi untuk mencapai kelas Baekhyun, 1-A. Chanyeol juga berada di kelas yang sama sebenarnya dengan Luhan dan Sehun, tapi ia bersikeras mengantar Baekhyun ke kelasnya. Anggap saja salah satu jalan untuk kembali mendekatkan diri setelah mereka tidak bertemu bertahun tahun.

Chanyeol berdehem kecil, "Kapan kita bisa mulai tutornya lagi?"

Baekhyun membalas tak kalah kecil, "Besok aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan. Saat pelajaran Jeon-Seosangnim di kelasku, pelajaran Lee-Seosangnim di kelasmu."

Chanyeol menggangguk, "Oke."

Mereka terdiam.

Baekhyun, yang paling tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, berpikir keras untuk mencoba membuka celah untuk memulai pembicaraan. Apa ia harus bertanya kabar orang tua Chanyeol? Tapi pembicaraan seperti itu biasanya hanya berakhir lebih canggung.

"Aku belum mendengar jawabanmu." Chanyeol berkata tiba tiba, membuat Baekhyun berjengit terkejut.

"Jawaban?"

"Di perpustakaan," Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau belum bilang padaku, " Ya" atau "tidak", hm?"

"O-oh itu," Baekhyun gelagapan mencari alibi, "A-aku belum terpikir s-sampai s-situ. J-jadi.."

"Jadi aku ditolak." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Bagus."

Baekhyun tertegun, "K-kenapa bagus?"

"Karena jika kau begitu cepat bilang " Ya", Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan bisa menunjukkan betapa seriusnya aku kepadamu."

Merasa Baekhyun tidak merespon- _padahal pipi anak itu sedari tadi merona bak kepiting rebus-_ , Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Dua hari lagi, akan ada olimpiade basket." Ia memulai, "Kau datanglah ke sana dan tonton aku, Ok?"

Baekhyun menimbang sebentar, "Lusa? Baiklah.. Aku akan datang."

"Aku akan membawa piala juara satunya padamu," Chanyeol berujar, kali ini benar benar serius, "Ketika aku berhasil melakukannya, biarkan aku mendengar jawabanmu lagi, dan saat itu aku berharap mendengar kata "Ya" darimu."

Baekhyun terkejut, "Tapi bukannya di olimpiade itu, Tim basket SMA kita akan melawan Tim Basket SMA C? Kau gila? Mereka juga sama hebatnya dengan kita, dan lagi, mereka sering main kasar kan?"

"Aku akan melawan mereka untukmu." Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusap pipi Baekhyun, "Jangan memasang raut khawatir seperti itu, kau tampak sangat imut dan jangan salahkan aku bila aku nanti menciummu."

Baekhyun sontak melepas genggaman Chanyeol pada pipinya dan menarik dirinya menjauh, lagi lagi, dengan pipi memerah.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kemanisan Baekhyun yang naik kadarnya menjadi 10 kali lipat, ia mengenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menuntun lelaki mungil itu untuk masuk ke pelukannya.

Baekhyun membeku.

 _Hell, ini kan masih di koridor._

"C-chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan!" Baekhyun meronta, namun Chanyeol semakin memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu." Chanyeol berbisik gemas, "Aku benar benar ingin menculikmu dan tidur bersama denganmu seharian di kasur."

"Omong kosong macam apa itu," Baekhyun tertawa, "Lepaskan, aku harus masuk kelas, kan?"

"Oke," Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibir, melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya dan mendorongnya pelan- _amat pelan_ ke kelasnya.

"Dah, Baekhyun."

"Dah juga, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun hampir berbalik, tapi tertahan karena seruan Chanyeol.

"Baek, bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama nanti?"

Baekhyun kembali menghadap Chanyeol, "Tapi rumah kita, kan, sudah tidak searah, Chanyeol."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau dijemput paman di halte kan? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai sana kalau begitu."

Jika kalian ingin tahu, jarak antara sekolah dan halte bisa dibilang cukup jauh. Sekitar 200 Meter jauhnya. Alasan Siwon menjemput Baekhyun disitu adalah, karena perusahaan Siwon berdiri di dekat sana. Baekhyun juga tidak keberatan harus berjalan lumayan jauh setiap harinya, dijemput saja ia sudah tahu harus bersyukur.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang, oke?"

Chanyeol membentuk cengiran lebar, "Oke."

"Baiklah aku masuk dulu, kau juga sana belajar yang rajin."

"Siap." Chanyeol memberi hormat bendera pada Baekhyun dan berlari menjauh, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum geli di tempatnya.

* * *

Tuk.

Tuk.

Tuk.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu pada lantai, menatap jam dan Kang-Seosangnim secara bergantian.

5 Menit sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, tapi rasanya Baekhyun sudah tidak sabaran setengah mati.

"Kenapa bel nya hari ini sangat lama." Baekhyun mengurutu pelan. Kyungsoo, teman sebangkunya menoleh dengan kening berkerut, "Kenapa? Kau buru buru pulang?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun berujar gusar, berlawanan dengan perkataannya.

Kyungsoo menyatukan alis sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya, "5 Menit lagi, sabarlah sebentar."

"That Hell, aku sudah menunggu seperti 1 Abad disini."

"Jangan mengumpat dihadapanku."

"Fuck, Kyungsoo. Kenapa Kang-Seosangnim mengajar sangat lama hari ini, huh? Ini korupsi waktu namanya."

"Baekhyun, ini tidak tampak seperti Baekhyun yang ku kenal." Kyungsoo memutar matanya, "Kau yang paling suka belajar sejarah di kelas ini, kau bahkan berkata kalau tanpa sejarah hidup adalah bagai-"

"Itu dulu." Baekhyun memotong, masih terlihat gelisah, "Kenapa negara negara harus mengadakan Perang Dunia, kenapa kita harus meneliti peradaban manusia."

Kyungsoo benar benar mengangga, Baekhyun tidak pernah menjelekkan Ilmu Pengetahuan apapun, setidaknya, sejauh ini. Tapi hari ini.. Benar benar sulit di percaya.

"Aku harus cepat agar Chanyeol tidak menungguku." Baekhyun berujar frustasi, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

 _Oh._

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah datar.

"Sudah kuduga ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan dia."

".. Dia akan lelah kalau menunggu lama."

"Baek, please, dia atlet dan dia tidak akan mati hanya dengan menunggu semenit lebih lama dari seharusnya. Lagipula, kenapa kalian berlagak seperti sudah kenal bertahun tahun? Setahuku kalian baru bertemu hari ini."

Baekhyun mendesah, "Kami teman kecil, lain kali akan kujelaskan karena ceritanya panjang sekali, Ok? Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana cara Kang-Seosangnim mengakhiri ceramahnya dan keluar dari kelas."

"Caranya adalah, membunyikan bel lebih cepat dari seharusnya." Kyungsoo berujar malas, "Dan itu tidak mungkin kau lakukan, kan?"

"Aku benci sejarah." Baekhyun merengek, "Aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo kembali mengangga.

* * *

"Chanyeol! Hosh... Hosh.. A-Aku.. Hah.."

Chanyeol terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang menumpukkan kedua tangannya di lutut sambil terengah engah, sepertinya anak itu baru saja berlari dari lantai 4. Wow, Chanyeol mengulum senyum. Apakah Baekhyun berlari karena tidak ingin membuatnya menunggu?

"Calm down, Baek. Tarik nafasmu dulu."

"O-Oke." Baekhyun mengatur deru nafasnya, masih terengah engah.

"Kenapa kau berlari, hm?"

"Karena aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu!"

 **Oops.**

Orang orang di sekitar mereka menoleh karena Baekhyun berteriak, melempar pandangan iri dan siulan menggoda. Chanyeol membuang mukanya ke samping karena pasti wajahnya sedang memerah konyol. Baekhyun- _yang baru sadar jawaban konyol yang ia berikan-_ terdiam, dan sontak langsung menghadap ke belakang dan menangkup kedua pipinya malu.

".. Ayo, kita jalan." Chanyeol bergumam, meraih tangan kecil Baekhyun agar lelaki mungil itu menghadap ke arahnya, "Nanti paman menunggumu."

"..Iya."

Siulan menggoda itu baru berhenti ketika mereka sudah setengah meter jauhnya dari sekolah.

* * *

"Anu.. Jadi maksudku tadi adalah, aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama.. Ya..." Baekhyun bergumam acak, dengan paper bag yang ia hentak hentakkan ke paha, "Aku minta maaf kalau itu menganggumu."

"Tidak, itu tidak menganggu." Chanyeol tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, "Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu merasa malu."

"Aku tidak malu!"

"Pipimu memerah, hahaha."

"Itu karena kau terus menggodaku." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"Siapa suruh kau begitu imut untuk di goda, hm?"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "Aku tidak imut. Aku tampan."

"Kau cantik." Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman lembut,

"Kau tahu, ketika kau pindah secara tiba tiba, aku sangat marah kepadamu."

Baekhyun mendongak ke samping, merasa bersalah, "Bukan maksudku ingin langsung pergi tanpa bilang padamu, Chanyeol. Tapi saat itu Appa dan Eomma tidak memberitahuku lebih dulu."

"Aku tahu, kok." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Lagipula aku tidak cukup penting untuk kau beritahukan."

"Bukan begitu~" Baekhyun setengah merengek, "Aku, aku tidak tahu kalau besoknya aku pindah!"

"Iya, iya, aku bercanda, kok." Chanyeol tertawa, tapi setelahnya menghentikan langkahnya, menarik pelan bahu Baekhyun agar menghadap padanya.

"Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, lagi."

"Aku juga." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, tulus. "Kau sangat tinggi sekarang~ Aku hanya sebatas bahumu saja."

"Kau saja yang tidak pernah tumbuh, Baby Smurf~" Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung mungil Baekhyun, "Tapi dengan begitu, aku jadi bisa terus memelukmu seperti ini."

Chanyeol mendekat dan memeluk Baekhyun. Aroma maskulin Chanyeol yang menguar di penciuman Baekhyun membuatnya mendesah nyaman.

"Setinggi apapun kau nantinya, dimataku kau tetaplah Baekhyun-ku yang mungil."

Baekhyun terdiam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kita harus berjalan sampai halte, Ayo." Chanyeol berujar lembut, menarik Baekhyun dari pelukannya dan mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya.

"H-Hey!" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ayo," Chanyeol malah tertawa dan berjalan lebih cepat dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol tunggu aku!"

Chanyeol menoleh dan terkekeh, "Jalan nya lebih cepat, Baekhyun-ku."

Baekhyun cemberut, "Kakimu panjang sedangkan kakiku pendek! Aku tidak bisa mengejar langkahmu!"

"Baiklah, kalau aku melambatkan langkah ku seperti ini," Chanyeol mundur dan berjalan dengan lambat disamping Baekhyun, "Apakah kemudian aku bisa menemanimu seumur hidupku?"

"... Bisa." Baekhyun berbisik malu,

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa~" Baekhyun berujar malu.

"Hey, kau mengatakan apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya~" Chanyeol menggoda, mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Habisnya kau lucu sekali, sih."

"Sudah~ Jangan goda aku lagi~"

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin menggodamu seumur hidup."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Dan kau cantik, Baekhyun."

"Ish, sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku! Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun menendang kerikil dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Kau membenciku? Tapi aku mencintaimu~"

"Cukup, Park!"

"Iya, iya." Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona.

"Nah, bukannya itu mobil paman? Sana masuk. Pulanglah, Ok? Istirahat baik baik, jangan buka bukumu terus."

"Aku tahu, kau cerewet." Baekhyun mencibir dan berjalan memasuki mobil. Ia menutup pintu mobil dan menurunkan kaca jendelanya,

"Kau juga hati hati!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya."

Mobil itu menjauh dari halte, tapi Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar.

Ia bertanya tanya berapa kecepatan jantungnya sekarang, karena rasanya detaknya cepat sekali.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Sudah di next nih, maaf apabila hasilnya jauh dari ekspetasi kalian *bungkuk*. And... Untuk kalian yang sudah review, favorite, follow, kemarin ; Terima kasih sekali~! Saya seneng banget baga review kalian yang manis manis kayak Baekhyun^^. Update kali ini juga di sponsori oleh dukungan cinta dari kalian *cium atu atu*

I'm sorry for any typo(s) or wrong word(s).

 **Thanks To :  
**

 **6104, Chnbxxy, baekhyeol, aupaupchan, fujokuu, BAEKBAEK04, annachanbaek07, , D'Queens, mochibacon (Aku kaget sangat lihat kakak review di ff-ku T^T), blackwhiteuu, Parkbaexh614, Eka915, khakiki, Hasil enaena ChanBaek, MadeDyahD**

 **And kalian yang sudah Follow dan Favorite, Terima kasih!**

 **Thanks you~ Semua review kalian membuat saya semangat!**

(Maaf kalau ada penulisan nama yang salah, kurang huruf, etc.)

 **Next? Leave your review below, please.**


	3. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin kita bisa

Park Chanyeol kapten atlet kebanggaan sekolahnya, harus menghabiskan 90 harinya sebagai murid tutor dari Byun Baekhyun; si setan matematika yang bisa dinobatkan sebagai orang terpintar se-Asia. Ia yang memang mencintai Baekhyun, dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa, bukan perkara mudah mendapatkan hati si maniak matematika itu. /"Berapa peluang yang kumiliki untuk bisa menjadi kekasihmu?"/"Dapatkan nilai sempurna di ujian berikutnya, maka aku akan menjadi kekasihmu!"/ Chanbaek, YAOI, Fluff

.

.

 **Radius.  
**

 **[Previous Chapter]**

 _"Kau menyebalkan!"_

 _"Dan kau cantik, Baekhyun."_

 _"Ish, sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku! Aku membencimu!" Baekhyun menendang kerikil dan berjalan lebih cepat._

 _"Kau membenciku? Tapi aku mencintaimu~"_

 _"Cukup, Park!"_

 _"Iya, iya." Chanyeol tertawa puas melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merona._

 _"Nah, bukannya itu mobil paman? Sana masuk. Pulanglah, Ok? Istirahat baik baik, jangan buka bukumu terus."_

 _"Aku tahu, kau cerewet." Baekhyun mencibir dan berjalan memasuki mobil. Ia menutup pintu mobil dan menurunkan kaca jendelanya,_

 _"Kau juga hati hati!"_

 _Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya."_

 _Mobil itu menjauh dari halte, tapi Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar._

 _Ia bertanya tanya berapa kecepatan jantungnya sekarang, karena rasanya detaknya cepat sekali._

* * *

"Aku pulang." Baekhyun melempar tas nya ke sofa dan melepas sepatunya. Di belakang si mungil, sang ayah mengikuti. Ikut melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya rapi di rak.

"Sudah pulang?" Yoona muncul di balik dapur, mengenggam sebuah sendok, "Cuci tangan kalian dan kesini, aku sudah membuat banyak makanan~"

Siwon tertawa dan mendekat ke arah istrinya itu, mengecup pipinya sayang.

Baekhyun teringat dengan Chanyeol kalau melihat adegan itu.

"Kau tahu, Yoon? Tadi aku melihat Chanyeol mengantar anak kita sampai Halte."

"Apa? Chanyeol?"

"Ya. Aku terus bertanya pada Baekhyun kenapa mereka bisa pulang bersama tapi dia malah menyuruhku menjalankan mobil secepatnya."

Baekhyun mendengus, "Appa terlalu banyak bertanya."

"Aigoo~ Aku hanya penasaran, Tuan Muda." Siwon berdecak.

"Bagaimanapun, baguslah jika kau kembali bertemu dengan Chanyeol, kalian jadi bisa terus bermain bersama kan? Lagipula, Baekhyun, aku mendengar kalau kau jarang keluar kelas dan hanya menghabiskan waktumu di perpustakaan. Mungkin kau bisa menemani Chanyeol bermain basket sekali sekali. Terus belajar juga tidak baik." Yoona memulai, "Atau, kau bisa meminta Chanyeol agar mengajarimu basket. Sejak kecil, Chanyeol memang pandai bermain basket kan?"

"Eomma," Baekhyun mendesah, mendekat ke arah kedua paruh baya itu dan berkata, "Dia jadi anak tutor-ku sekarang. Katakan padaku, bagaimana ia bisa mengajariku basket jika ia sendiri harus menaikkan nilai ujiannya dalam waktu 3 bulan?"

"Oh," Ujar Siwon dan Yoona kompak. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu itu." Yoona melanjutkan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berbalik mengambil tasnya, melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga.

"Baek? Kau tidak ingin makan dulu?"

"Nanti saja, Eomma. Aku akan membuat rangkuman untuk Chanyeol. Anak itu sulit untuk mengerti matematika, aku akan membuat rumus yang lebih singkat dan gampang di mengerti tukang perayu sepertinya."

"Oke." Siwon hampir mengangguk, tapi ia menyadari sesuatu, "Apa tadi kau bilang? Perayu?"

Yoona tertawa, "Astaga, Baekhyun! Jadi ia menggodamu, lagi?"

"Yap." Baekhyun mengembungkan pipi, "Ia menggodaku seharian ini."

"Tunggu tunggu, apa artinya ia juga masih menyukaimu?"

Melihat Baekhyun tidak menjawab, Yoona tertawa terbahak, "Astaga, jangan jangan Chanyeol adalah calon menantuku?"

Baekhyun hampir menjerit malu tapi terhenti karena Siwon memotong.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, Yoona. Mereka sama sama pria. Chanyeol akan menemukan pasangan yang baik nantinya, begitupun Baekhyun. Mereka tidak akan menikah, tidak akan pernah bahkan hanya untuk berkencan." Siwon berujar dingin.

Suasana jadi canggung, sehingga Yoona harus berdehem untuk mencairkan situasinya.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun. Kau bilang mau ke kamar mu kan? Cepat keatas dan segera selesaikan, jika sudah, turunlah dan makan."

"Ya, Eomma."

Baekhyun berjalan ke atas dengan hati yang terasa di resam. Ia tidak menyukai Chanyeol kan? Tapi mengapa saat Siwon berkata seperti itu ia merasa sakit?

Cengkramannya pada tali paper bag mengerat, dengan hatinya yang masih berdenyut sakit, ia melangkah lebih keras keatas.

Inilah mengapa ia memilih untuk tidak tahu mengenai Cinta.

Tidak pasti, dan terombang ambing, itukan artinya cinta?

Ia tidak membutuhkannya, mengapa ia tadi bersikap lunak seperti itu pada Chanyeol?

Ia tidak butuh cinta.

Ia tidak butuh,

Tapi mengapa sekarang matanya berkaca?

* * *

"Byun BaekHyun~!"

Baekhyun mendengarnya. Hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menoleh karena ia amat mengenal suara itu, tapi ia harus terus melangkah. _Ia harus._

Sampai sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya, "Hey," Suara berat itu menyapa, "Kenapa kau tidak menungguku dulu?"

"Kau bukan anak kecil yang harus kutunggu, bukan?" Baekhyun berujar acuh, masih memberikan fokusnya secara penuh ke buku di genggamannya.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"... Apa aku melakukan kesalahan kemarin?"

Baekhyun bergumam, "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau menekuk mukamu seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa kau tidak menatap mataku?"

"Aku sedang baca, Chanyeol." Baekhyun mendesah, "Tinggalkan aku."

"Hey, kemarin kita masih baik baik saja kan? Kenapa sekarang sikapmu jadi begini." Chanyeol merebut buku Baekhyun, membaca sekilas judulnya.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tiba tiba membaca **_"Campbell"_**? Kupikir kau hanya tertarik pada Matematika."

"Aku tertarik dengan semua Ilmu Pasti." Baekhyun merebut textbook yang tebalnya setara dengan sebuah kamus besar bahasa Inggris itu.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini, sih?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Kalau aku berbuat salah, bicarakan denganku!"

"Kau tidak berbuat apapun dan aku tidak merubah apapun di depanmu."

"Kau berbeda."

"Aku tidak."

"Tapi caramu bicara berbeda!"

Tap.

Baekhyun menutup textbook nya dengan sebuah hentakan kecil. Menghasilkan debaman keras yang menggema di koridor.

Yang lebih pendek mendongak dan menatap mata Chanyeol. Membuat yang lebih jakung terkejut, mengerjapkan kedua matanya dalam bingung sekaligus rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Aku akan menemuimu di Jam Tutor." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa."

Ia melangkah pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

".. Apa apaan senyum nya itu." Chanyeol bergumam, "Kau tidak perlu tersenyum jika kau memang tidak bisa tersenyum sekarang."

Chanyeol menatap ke punggung Baekhyun yang terlihat menjauh, "Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau sangat sulit di mengerti." Desahnya.

* * *

Baekhyun menompang dagunya diatas meja. Menatap malas pada teori kimia dasar yang sedang di jelaskan oleh gurunya. Pikirannya melayang layang pada perkataan Siwon kemarin ; tentang ia dan Chanyeol.

Ya, sebenarnya, seberapa dekat mereka? Baekhyun jadi berpikir tentang itu. Baekhyun hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai teman kan? Mungkin baginya, Chanyeol adalah teman yang istimewa karena lelaki jakung itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis. Tapi sebenarnya, lagi lagi, seperti apa Chanyeol di dalam hatinya? Ia selama ini mendoktrin dirinya untuk menganggap Chanyeol sebagai kakaknya. Di balik doktrin itu, sebenarnya apa arti Chanyeol baginya?

Baekhyun mengacak ngacak rambutnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dibalik lipatan tangannya.

Mereka mengenal bahkan sejak usia mereka masih 3 tahun. Baekhyun selalu terbiasa akan Chanyeol yang ada di paginya, siangnya, juga malamnya. Sehingga tidak heran, saat Baekhyun harus pindah ke Singapura, ia begitu tidak terbiasa dengan ketidak-hadiran Chanyeol di hidupnya.

 _Teman tidak ketergantungan seperti itu._

Chanyeol selalu mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Baekhyun sejak SMP, Yoona bahkan mengetahui itu saking seringnya lelaki itu menggodanya kesana kemari. Sehingga, lama lama Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Semacam nyaman yang membuat dada nya berdebar? Ah, ia tidak tahu pasti. Hanya saja, setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, rasanya aliran darahnya menuju cepat ke jantungnya dan membuat organ itu berdetak lebih kencang.

 _Teman tidak merasakan hal itu kepada teman lainnya._

"Aish!"

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun, "Apa yang terjadi, Baek?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, "Bisakah aku tidur?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kim Seosangnim yang masih menjelaskan teori kimia di depan.

"Kurasa tidak masalah, Baek. Lagipula kau sudah mengerti materi ini kan?"

".. Oke." Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, menaruh kepalanya di meja dan menghadap jendela.

"Kyung."

"Hm?" Kyungsoo kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Apakah.. Kau berpikir kalau cinta benar benar ada?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja ada. Kau lahir karena ada cinta diantara ayah dan ibumu, aku juga lahir karena ada cinta diantara ayahku dan ibuku. Itu jelas, kurasa kau pasti mengetahui fakta ini lebih jelas dariku."

Baekhyun melirih, "Lalu bagaimana kalau cinta itu tidak hanya diantara lelaki dan perempuan?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Walau Baekhyun berkata amat pelan, tapi jarak yang terlampau dekat membuatnya mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu dengan jelas, ".. Maksudmu, dengan sesama jenisnya ?"

".. Ya, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam, kali ini lebih lama, sambil menghela nafas, ia akhirnya berkata,

"Entahlah, Baek. Aku.. Aku juga tidak tahu."

* * *

Chanyeol menguyah permen karet dengan tangan yang mengenggam erat majalah bergambar wanita berbando kelinci. Walaupun gambar gambar di dalam foto itu begitu menggoda untuk di lihat, entah mengapa, ia tidak dapat menikmatinya. Hatinya gelisah, begitupun dengan otaknya.

Ia masih memikirkan sikap Baekhyun.

Pasti ada sesuatu. Pasti. Ia mengenal Baekhyun, anak itu selalu mudah terpengaruh oleh ucapan orang lain sehingga ia selalu ketakutan sendirian ketika ada yang menakutinya dengan cerita hantu. Memikirkannya, Chanyeol jadi mengira ngira apakah saat di perjalanan pulang tanpa ia sadari seseorang mengunjingkan Baekhyun dan dirinya.

Tidak.. Rasanya tidak mungkin.

"Aish, sialan anak itu. Kenapa ia selalu bisa membuat orang orang menghawatirkannya." Chanyeol berdecak sebal. Lalu berdiri dengan sedikit hentakan di bangkunya.

Mr. Jo, membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil berdehem, "Park Chanyeol, mau kemana kau?"

"Ketoilet, Mr."

"Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama."

Chanyeol mengangguk-Sebagai formalitas yang sia sia, dan berjalan ke luar kelas sambil menaruh tangannya di dalam kantung.

* * *

"Tolong kerjakan halaman 12 sampai aku kembali. Tampaknya aku memiliki masalah perut." Kim seosangnim segera beranjak keluar kelas setelah mengatakan itu, salah satu tangannya memegang perutnya yang sepertinya sakit dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

Baekhyun memcebikkan bibirnya dan mengerjakan soal kimia itu dengan malas. Ralat, amat malas. Saat ia akan menggoreskan pensilnya di kertas, ponsel di sakunya bergetar.

Baekhyun berdecak. Merogoh sakunya dengan hati dongkol dan melihat nama pemangilnya.

Itu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tiba tiba terjebak dalam kebingungan. Kalau ia mengangkatnya, bukankah nanti Chanyeol akan kembali menggodanya dan ia kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang lunak? Tapi rasanya tidak etis jika ia tidak mengangkat panggilan anak itu.

Kyungsoo melirik, "Siapa itu, Baek?"

"Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya, ia mengigiti kukunya gelisah dan menatap Kyungsoo, "Katakan, apakah aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Jawab saja." Kyungsoo berujar datar, "Siapa tahu itu penting."

".. Kau benar." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas, lalu menggeset tombol hijau, membuat tampilan detik panggilan memenuhi layarnya.

".. Halo." Baekhyun bergumam.

"Baekhyun." Suara berat di sebrang sana malah memanggil namanya. Baekhyun benar benar tidak mengerti dengan darahnya yang serasa berdesir bahkan saat lelaki itu hanya memanggil namanya.

"Ya, ada apa kau memanggilku?" Baekhyun berusaha acuh.

"Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang?"

"Tidak." Ujar Baekhyun tegas, "Kita akan memulai tutor sekitar dua jam lagi. Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, tunggulah sampai jam tutor."

Lama tidak terdengar jawaban sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menarik nafas.

"Baiklah, aku pasti menganggumu."

".. Tidak." Baekhyun bergumam kecil, "Apa hanya ini yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku ingin memintamu melakukan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Tolong lihat ke jendela."

Baekhyun segera menoleh ke kiri, yang mana adalah jendela, dan ia menemukan sebuah parasut yang lebar melayang layang diluar. Baekhyun terkejut dan ia merasakan hatinya berdentum ketika ia menemukan coklat kecil yang tergantung dibawah parasut, dengan sebuah catatan kecil yang tertempel disana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk membuka jendela dan meraih parasut plastik itu. Ia kembali ke sambungan telepon, berkata dengan terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyiapkan ini?"

Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol tertawa kecil di ujung sambungan, "Kau ingat, saat kita berumur lima, kau suka sekali melihat balon dan lampion. Kau mengatakan kalau suatu hari, kau akan menikah di bawah langit yang penuh dengan lampion." Chanyeol menjeda, terkekeh, "Kau ingat?"

"Ya." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hal itu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan balon, dan aku hanya menemukan sebuah plastik. Lagipula membuatnya juga tidak sulit, aku meminjam benang bangunan dari gudang dan membuatnya dengan buru buru, maaf kalau itu tidak rapih dan berantakan, hehe."

"Tidak, ini cantik sekali." Baekhyun menatap parasut itu, "Kenapa kau membuat ini untukku?"

"Karena mood mu buruk, benar?" Chanyeol kembal tertawa, "Aku terlalu bodoh untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah orang pintar sepertimu, maaf untuk itu. Tapi mungkin itu bisa sedikit membantu menenangkanmu."

".." Baekhyun terdiam. Sebersit perasaan bersalah menyelusup ke hatinya. Mengapa ia harus menjauhi Chanyeol hanya karena perkataan ayahnya? Lagi pula mereka tidak dalam hubungan. Harusnya ia tidak melimpahkan kekalutan hatinya pada Chanyeol dan membuat anak itu kebingungan dan bersalah.

Dalam hal ini, rasanya Baekhyun tidak dapat mengucapkan apapun lagi selain ; Terima kasih.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun berujar lirih, nyaris seperti berbisik. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun sesekali dengan rasa penasaran akan apa yang dua adam itu bicarakan.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali masuk ke pelajaran Mr. Jo. Kau juga sana kembali belajar, maafkan aku kalau aku menganggumu."

"Tidak, kau tidak menganggu." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Terima kasih, sekali lagi."

"Sama sama, Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun hampir memutus sambungannya tapi ia menahannya karena mendengar sebuah bisikan.

Yang mana berbunyi : "Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

 _"Hey Baekhyun, kau tahu, aku merasa sangat aneh jika kau tidak bersikap seperti itu padaku. Bahkan walaupun baru satu hari kita kembali bertemu. Janji padaku, Ok? Jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi.."_

Itu adalah isi dari memo kuning kecil yang tertempel rapih diluar coklat yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan senyum, tidak. Ia benar benar tersenyum penuh, dari sudut ke sudut. Hatinya serasa meledak karena perhatian yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya, sehingga isi dari memo itu terus tergiang di pikirannya bahkan saat dirinya sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan untuk memulai tutor. Kaki kaki mungilnya yang akrab dengan langkah kecil ia paksakan untuk berjalan cepat, karena ia benar benar ingin melihat Chanyeol segera.

Tak butuh lama baginya untuk segera menarik gagang pintu perpustakaan.

Di dalam, ia melihat Chanyeol. Anak itu berpenampilan acak acakan, rambutnya yang hitam legam itu memberikan efek natural yang bagus, sempurna. Kaki panjangnya ia letakkan di atas meja, seperti kemarin, juga tangannya yang mengutak ngatik handphonenya. Tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Sebuah ide jahil muncul ke pikirannya.

Baekhyun mengendap ngendap ke belakang bangku Chanyeol dan melirik layar handphone melalui bahu lebar Chanyeol yang kokoh. Ia hampir ingin mengejek Chanyeol-karena ia mengira lelaki itu sedang melihat foto artis porno atau sebagainya-, tapi terhenti seketika karena ia melihat dirinya disana.

Chanyeol sedang melihat foto dirinya.

Baekhyun tertegun, bertanya tanya darimana Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan foto fotonya bahkan setelah mereka berbeda SMP.

".. Chanyeol? Bagaimana kau bisa..?"

Chanyeol terkejut, handphone yang berada di tangannya nyaris mendarat mulus ke lantai apabila lelaki itu tidak segera siaga. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil setelahnya, berkata pelan, "Kau mengangetkanku."

"Maaf." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tapi, Chanyeol, bagaimana kau mendapatkan.."

"Foto fotomu?" Chanyeol menggoyangkan ponselnya, "Aku mendapatkannya dari Bibi."

".. Ibu?"

"Iya." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ah, apakah.. Kau keberatan jika aku menyimpan fotomu?"

"Tidak, tidak." Sanggah Baekhyun cepat, "Aku.. Aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Oke.." Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan canggung, "Baik, bukankah kita harus mulai tutor sekarang? Aku harus latihan untuk turnamen besok."

"Ah, ya, tentu." Baekhyun segera mengambil duduk dan membuka bukunya, "Kau tampak sibuk dengan turnamen, Chanyeol-ah."

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol bergumam sambil mengeluarkan alat tulisnya, "Turnamennya besok kan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tapi tetap saja, bagaimanapun, kau tetap harus mempertahankan prestasi akademikmu, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu, kok." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, maniknya yang hitam legam beradu pandang dengan manik hazel miliknya.

"Berhubung aku sudah bertemu lagi denganmu, aku akan berusaha keras untuk mengimbangimu." Baekhyun terdiam. Membiarkan Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya selagi ia mengeluarkan rangkuman yang sudah ia siapkan kemarin.

"Agar orang orang tidak akan mengunjingkanmu, karena memiliki teman yang bodoh sepertiku. Agar aku tidak memberatkanmu, jika kita benar benar menjadi kekasih suatu hari nanti." Chanyeol tersenyum, mengakhiri perkataannya.

Gerakan tangan Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja begitu Chanyeol mengakhiri perkataannya. Chanyeol mengernyit, "Ada apa?"

".. Tidak." Baekhyun berdehem, "Ah, iya. Lihat ini, aku sudah membuat rumus yang lebih mudah untukmu. Sekarang coba kau kerjakan soal yang kemarin ku berikan dengan rumus itu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, tangannya mulai meraih kertas itu dan membacanya dengan kerutan dalam di dahi.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang rumit, ia menghela nafas dan berdiri pelan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol segera mendongak, menatap Baekhyun, masih dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Aku akan mengambil beberapa buku."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Kembali mengalihkan atensinya kepada lembaran kertas yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

".. Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berdehem pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Apakah kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

"Ucapanku?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alis, menoleh pada Baekhyun yang ternyata berdiri di belakang rak buku yang tinggi. Chanyeo tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, Baekhyun memunggunginya.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku," Ia dapat mendengar Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, "Katakan padaku, apakah kau benar benar serius?"

"Tentu." Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku benar benar serius."

"Tapi aku lelaki, dan kau juga." Suara yang lebih mungil naik beberapa oktaf, "Kau tahu itu dengan jelas."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, menaruh kertas kertas penuh rumus matematika itu dan berjalan menuju balik rak. Mereka akan berdiri berhadapan sekarang kalau saja tidak ada rak buku itu, walaupun Baekhyun masih memunggunginya.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol memanggil, "Tatap aku dan aku akan menjelaskan padamu."

Lama tidak terdengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, sebelum ia memilih menuju ke balik rak dan menarik bahu Baekhyun agar menuju kearahnya. Menunduk, dan menatap tepat ke dalam kedua matanya.

"Apakah kau tidak takut dengan gunjingan orang orang jika kau berkencan denganku?" Baekhyun melirih.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mendesah kecil, "Hanya katakan padaku, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun membuang muka, "Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta, kau tahu itu."

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu." Chanyeol kembali menarik wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Tatap aku, dan katakan, apakah kau mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bertanya seperti ini?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Jika hanya aku yang mencintaimu, bukankah hanya aku yang akan di pandang rendah oleh orang lain? Kau tidak perlu takut, Baekhyun. Jika mereka mengunjingkanmu, atau menyakiti dirimu, datanglah padaku. Kau akan aman bersamaku, hm?"

"T-tapi aku," Baekhyun menunjuk dadanya, "Aku berdebar setiap kau mengatakan hal hal yang manis padaku! Aku tidak dapat mengeluarkanmu dari pikiranku! Aku merasa aneh saat seseorang berkata buruk padamu! Aku.. Aku berusaha menyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau itu hanyalah perasaan senang karena kau sudah kembali, tapi rasanya tetap aneh! Aku.. Aku.."

Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataanya, dan beralih memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hatiku."

Chanyeol terdiam, membeku dan darahnya berdesir hangat dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Ia tersenyum gemas, balas memeluk Baekhyun dan mengusak rambut anak itu pelan.

"Itu cinta, Baekhyun." Ujarnya pelan, tepat diatas surai Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan aroma manis yang amat ia hafal.

"Itu cinta?"

"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum, lebih lebar, "Itulah yang kurasakan setiap kali aku melihatmu."

"B-Benarkah?" Baekhyun tertegun, "Jadi.. Aku mencintaimu?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang kelewat polos itu, "Kau adalah juara olimpiade, Baekhyun. Pikirkan itu sendiri, hahaha."

"Jadi aku juga menyukaimu?" Baekhyun mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol, "Jadi, apakah hari ini kita adalah sepasang kekasih?"

Chanyeol terjungkal dari tempatnya, terkejut.

"Baekhyun? Kau serius?"

"Apakah aku berkata salah?"

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja bukankah terlalu cepat jika.. Kita.."

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya, lalu menghela nafasnya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun, meremas lembut jemari lentik itu.

"Baekhyun, tidakkah kau pikir ini terlalu.. Terburu buru? Pikirkan baik baik, aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan."

"Kau adalah temanku yang terbaik, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Dan aku yakin kau juga akan melakukan yang terbaik jika kau menjadi pacarku, benar?"

Chanyeol meleleh melihat senyum Baekhyun itu, tapi ia segera menggeleng, "Baiklah, jika kau memang sudah yakin dengan perkataanmu, biarkan aku memenangkan piala juara satu untukmu besok, dan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Tapi sebelum itu.." Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun, mengurung tubuh mungil itu kedalam kukungan kedua tangannya, "Aku harus menyegel perkataanmu hari ini, bisa jadi besok kau berubah pikiran, jadi bukankah aku harus membuat sebuah perjanjian?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau ingin membuat kontrak?"

"Semacam itu." Chanyeol menyeringai tampan, "Tapi dengan bibirmu."

Baekhyun tidak dapat memberikan reaksi apapun karena bibir Chanyeol segera membungkam bibirnya, membawanya pada sebuah ciuman manis yang memabukkan. Manikknya membulat, merasakan perutnya tergelitik dan dadanya sesak karena berdentum terlalu keras. Chanyeol tersenyum di sela sela ciuman itu, sebelum akhirnya melepas "segel" nya.

"Nah," Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir Baekhyun, menghapus saliva yang ada disana, "Sekarang, aku sudah menandaimu sebagai milikku. Jika aku sudah memenangkan piala itu besok, berjanjilah padaku kau tetap akan bersikap seperti hari ini."

Pipinya refleks memerah seperti tomat, apalagi ketika Chanyeol kembali menciumnya dan memberikan satu lumatan di bibirnya.

"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Aku benar benar~ Mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum, berjingkat dengan kakinya, dan memberikan satu kecupan manis di pipi Chanyeol.

 **"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeolie."**

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Hola~

Maaf nih updetnya agak ngaret *bungkuk bungkuk*, Nah lho, Chanbaek udah mau pacaran tuh, xixixi~ .. Tapi yakin mereka bakal pacaran secepat itu? *smirk*

 **I'm Sorry for any typo(s), OOC, etc**

 _Oh iya, kemarin ada yang komen katanya sifat Baekhyun di chap satu sama chap dua berbeda. Hm... Aku minta maaf untuk itu, aku mempercepat alurnya karena beberapa alasan yang mana salah satunya adalah kelancaran konflik. Aku nggak berencana bikin ini berchapter panjang kayak Stay With Me, jadi aku minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya kalau kalian merasa sifat Baekhyun janggal atau cepat berubah *bow*. Tapi lebih dari itu, aku berharap kalian masih menikmati story ini seperti aku yang menikmati waktu ketika mengetik kata per kata di cerita ini~_

And also, banyakan yang nge follow ketimbang review, wakakak. Aku tunggu review kalian, nde :)

 **Special Thanks To :  
**

 **Chnbxxy |** Alivia625 | Eka915 | PRISNA CHO | ParkHyonie6104 | parkobyunxo | shelvizia | MadeDyahD | johnsonbabybath | fujokuu | BAEKBAEK04 | Bekipan | BabyXie | baekkumaa | 6104| shinerlight | Guest | CB046194

(( Terimakasih atas review kalian, maaf tidak bisa balas satu per satu, but, review kalian benar benar berharga bagi saya.))

 **Next? Leave your review below, please.**


	4. Apa yang kau sukai?

"Park Chanyeol kapten atlet kebanggaan sekolahnya, harus menghabiskan 90 harinya sebagai murid tutor dari Byun Baekhyun; si setan matematika yang bisa dinobatkan sebagai orang terpintar se-Asia. Ia yang memang mencintai Baekhyun, dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa, bukan perkara mudah mendapatkan hati si maniak matematika itu. /"Berapa peluang yang kumiliki untuk bisa menjadi kekasihmu?"/"Dapatkan nilai sempurna di ujian berikutnya, maka aku akan menjadi kekasihmu!"/ Chanbaek, YAOI, Fluff

.

.

* * *

Radius.

* * *

 **[Previous Chapter]**

" _Tapi sebelum itu.." Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun, mengurung tubuh mungil itu kedalam kukungan kedua tangannya, "Aku harus menyegel perkataanmu hari ini, bisa jadi besok kau berubah pikiran, jadi bukankah aku harus membuat sebuah perjanjian?"_

 _Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau ingin membuat kontrak?"_

 _"Semacam itu." Chanyeol menyeringai tampan, "Tapi dengan bibirmu."_

 _Baekhyun tidak dapat memberikan reaksi apapun karena bibir Chanyeol segera membungkam bibirnya, membawanya pada sebuah ciuman manis yang memabukkan. Maniknya membulat, merasakan perutnya tergelitik dan dadanya sesak karena berdentum terlalu keras. Chanyeol tersenyum di sela sela ciuman itu, sebelum akhirnya melepas "segel" nya._

 _"Nah," Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada bibir Baekhyun, menghapus saliva yang ada disana, "Sekarang, aku sudah menandaimu sebagai milikku. Jika aku sudah memenangkan piala itu besok, berjanjilah padaku kau tetap akan bersikap seperti hari ini."_

 _Pipinya refleks memerah seperti tomat, apalagi ketika Chanyeol kembali menciumnya dan memberikan satu lumatan di bibirnya._

 _"Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Aku benar benar~ Mencintaimu."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum, berjingkat dengan kakinya, dan memberikan satu kecupan manis di pipi Chanyeol._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeolie."_

* * *

"Nah, sekarang kerjakan soalmu." Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sedikit, "Aku akan mencari beberapa buku."

"Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu~"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Berhenti bertingkah seperti itu, Chanyeol~ Cepat kerjakan!"

"Iya, iya." Chanyeol terkekeh, melepaskan kukungannya dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Tapi, cium aku dulu."

"Lagi?" Baekhyun melotot, "Tadi kan sudah!"

"Lagi!" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Aku ingin lagi."

"Dasar mesum." Baekhyun berjingkat, mengecup pipi Chanyeol singkat. "Sudah, sekarang sana kerjakan."

"Bukan disana, Baekhyunie." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh arti, meraih jemari Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas bibirnya, "Disini." Bisiknya seduktif.

Baekhyun berjengit ketika tangannya menyentuh bibir lelaki itu. Ia segera memalingkan muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah.

"Y-yasudah, lepaskan tanganku dulu."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Oke." Dan melepaskan tangannya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, meneliti bibir berwarna merah gelap itu lamat lamat. Meneliti teksturnya yang terlihat sangat lembut dan kenyal. Juga dengan sedikit kerutan yang membuat bibir itu terlihat sangat seksi dan kissable.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Chanyeol membungkuk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun agar ia bisa melihat wajah anak itu.

"S-sabar sebentar! A-aku hanya melihatnya sebentar!"

Chanyeol meledakkan tawanya, "Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat bibir saja, hm?"

"Tadi itu ciuman pertamaku, tentu saja aku baru melihat bibir dari jarak sedekat itu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, "Kau itu pacar pertamaku."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, mengelus pipinya tak kalah lembut.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengambil ciuman pertamamu tanpa izinmu."

Baekhyun kembali merasa pipinya panas, "... Tidak, itu tidak masalah buatku."

Ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, sebelum berbisik pelan di depan wajahnya ;

"Kau benar benar membuat jantungku menggila, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, memilih menempelkan bibirnya pada Chanyeol.

Awalnya terasa canggung baginya, tentu karena Baekhyun bukan _kisser_ yang baik. Hanya saja, Chanyeol yang mengenggam tangannya membuatnya seakan sudah tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan. Perlahan ia melumat bibir Chanyeol, _melakukan seperti apa yang lelaki itu perbuat padanya tadi._ Memperdalam ciumannya dan menautkan lidah keduanya.

Saat Baekhyun mulai berpikir kalau itu akan berlangsung selamanya, suara gagang pintu yang ditarik mengejutkan keduanya.

"Baek-"

 _Hell, itu Oh Sehun._

"-Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Baekhyun terkejut, ia segera mendorong bahu Chanyeol agar menjauh.

"S-sehun." Ia mencicit.

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, mengumpat dalam hati karena lelaki itu menganggu momentnya.

Baekhyun tergangga melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang kelewat santai. Tapi ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengurusi itu, ia sibuk memikirkan nasibnya. Apakah setelah ini Sehun akan memberitahu semua nya tentang hubungannya dan Chanyeol? Atau apakah Sehun akan melaporkannya ke bagian kesiswaan?

Buruk. Ini kali pertamanya berciuman dan ia sudah tertangkap basah oleh si Maniak Ipa, temannya sendiri, yang menemaninya karantina dalam Olimpiade Nasional.

"A-aku, a-anu, Sehun-ah, I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan? Kupikir kalian sedang tutor dan kalian-" Sehun mengatur nafasnya sejenak, "Kalian berciuman? Di perpustakaan? Yang benar saja, Baekhyun?!"

"Kau seperti baru pertama kali lihat yang begini saja," Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bukankah kau harusnya minta maaf karena sudah menganggu acara kami?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Kenapa kau mengajarkan hal hal yang buruk padanya, huh?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Sehun, kau salah paham. Chanyeol tidak mengajariku-"

"Baekhyun, jangan membelanya." Sehun mendesah, mengerut keningnya frustasi, "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan padamu di masa depan. Dan lagi, kalian belum berpacaran saja ia sudah berani melakukan hal semacam itu padamu."

"Ralat," Chanyeol menyeringai. "Bukan 'Belum berpacaran', mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut, 'Berpacaran'?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, terkejut.

"A-apa?" Sehun sama terkejutnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang membola, "Kau bilang apa? Kau dan Baekhyun berpacaran?"

"Tidak! Kami ti-"

"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum lebih lebar. "Kami sedang dalam hubungan."

Sehun tidak bisa mengatupkan rahangnya.

Oh ayolah, mengertilah perasaan Sehun sedikit. Bisa dibilang, Sehun merasa bertanggung jawab atas Baekhyun ; _karena dialah yang menjaga Baekhyun selama karantina berlangsung._ Jangan tanyakan kenapa ia terkejut. Kau pasti juga akan bereaksi sama apabila temanmu yang dulunya menganggap remeh "Cinta" tiba tiba saja memiliki kekasih.

Cinta itu mengerikan, bukankah begitu?

"Sejak kapan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, semakin panik. "Chanyeol! Apa yang kau katakan, sih?" Ujarnya setengah marah.

"Nah, kau mengubah sikapmu lagi." Chanyeol melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, "Padahal tapi kau sudah membuat kontrak denganku agar tidak mengubah sikapmu padaku."

Sehun menatap bingung keduanya.

"Apakah aku," Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, "Harus mengulang kontraknya kembali?"

Ia bertanya dengan nada jahil yang menggoda.

Wajah Baekhyun sontak memerah dan ia segera mundur, "K-kontrak apa? Aku tidak tahu soal itu."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi, "Tunggu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengabaikan perkataan mereka berdua, ia berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Dengan cepat mengukung lelaki mungil itu kembali.

"Seperti ini," Chanyeol berbisik, merendahkan wajahnya sehingga mempertipis jaraknya dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Apakah kau ingat kontraknya sekarang?"

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, "C-chanyeol, jangan gila. Masih ada Sehun di sini-"

Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena ia segera membawa Baekhyun ke ciuman yang dalam, melumat dan mengigit bibirnya kecil ; membuat suara decakan lidah terdengar.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, membatu.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol agar menjauh dari nya dan akhirnya dengan amat tidak rela si yoda melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Kenapa kau menciumku lagi!" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol kesal, "Aku ingat! Kau harusnya tahu kalau aku hanya tidak ingin Sehun tahu soal hubungan kita dulu!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun, "Habisnya, aku takut kau mengubah perkataanmu lagi."

Sehun mendadak merasa ia sedang menonton opera sabun.

"Ekhem." Sehun berdehem, memutuskan kalau ia tidak akan membahas ini terlebih dahulu. "Aku hanya akan menyampaikan pesan Jeon-Seosangnim, ia berkata kalau ia memintamu menemuinya setelah jam tutor berakhir."

"B-baiklah." Baekhyun mencicit malu, menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sehun mengangguk, tanpa banyak bicara ia mengundurkan diri dari ruangan. Menyisakan dua lelaki itu di dalam, berdua.

"..Kau benar benar membuatku malu." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau harus malu~" Chanyeol tertawa, "Sehun pasti mengerti, ia dan Luhan juga berpacaran kan?"

"Bukan itu." Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bagaimana nanti aku akan berhadapan dengan Sehun lagi? Aish, aku malu sekali."

Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras, "Kalau begitu tidak usah bertemu dengannya."

Baekhyun tidak merespon, masih menutup wajahnya dan menggeleng.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutupi wajah cantikmu, hm?" Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun lembut, sementara tangannya menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk lepas dari wajahnya.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Sana ambil bukumu dan belajar!"

"Iya, iya." Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Baekhyun mendelik setengah kesal, "Kerjakan sekarang, Chanyeol."

"Hehe, Oke."

* * *

Baekhyun menompang dagunya di meja perpustakaan sedangkan tangannya memainkan pena yang ada di gengaman nya.

Ini sudah 45 menit mereka berada di ruangan perpustakaan, dan Chanyeol hanya berhasil mengerjakan 2 soal (Tentunya dengan cara yang-untungnya- benar).

 _Mengejutkan._

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan kertas tugasnya secara bergantian, ia kebingungan. Tapi ia yakin Baekhyun tidak akan membantunya lagi.

Sehingga akhirnya Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Soal nomor berapa lagi, hm?" Baekhyun ikut menghela nafas, "Jangan katakan kalau itu adalah nomor 15, aku baru saja menjelaskannya tadi."

"Tidak." Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari, "Ini nomor 20."

Baekhyun mendekat, membawa tubuh kecilnya untuk duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan membuat lelaki itu terkejut.

"Dengarkan aku baik baik," Baekhyun memulai, menggerakkan pena yang ia pegang barusan, "Aku tidak akan mengulangnya untuk kedua kali."

 _'Bagaimana aku bisa fokus mendengarkanmu kalau posisimu seperti ini.'_

"Jadi, lihat ini." Baekhyun mencoret segitiga yang ada pada kertas itu, "Kau tahu ini apa?"

"Ehm, dua segitiga yang digabungkan?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, lalu berbalik dan mengecup bibir lelaki itu singkat.

Manik Chanyeol membulat.

"Satu ciuman untuk satu jawaban benar."

Chanyeol lalu menyeringai, tersenyum penuh dari sudut ke sudut, "Kau yang bilang, Baekhyun."

"Ya, karena itu fokuslah dan dengarkan aku, oke?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia hanya menaruh dagunya di ceruk leher Baekhyun dan memasang pandangan pada soal soal yang ada di kertas itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, "Nah, coba lihat segitiga PQS. Dari sana jika kau hitung dengan rumus yang kuberikan tadi, bukankah panjang sisi QS adalah delapan?"

".. Sepertinya begitu." Chanyeol mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi disini, kita harus mencari panjang QR dari segitiga satunya, QRS." Baekhyun melingkari segitiga yang ia maksud, "Kita pakai Trigonometri untuk mencarinya."

Chanyeol mengaruk kepalanya bingung, "Maksudmu dibandingkan dan dikali silang?"

"Tepat sekali." Baekhyun berbalik lagi dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol, lagi.

"Oke," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kurasa aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri sekarang."

"Baiklah. Coba kau lanjutkan, nanti aku akan melihat hasilnya." Baekhyun bersiap untuk berdiri dari pangkuan namja itu, tapi tertahan oleh tangan Chanyeol.

"Mau kemana? Duduk disini saja."

"H-hey," Baekhyun terkejut, "Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang masuk?"

"Biarkan saja, tadi juga tidak ada siapapun yang kemari." Chanyeol menarik Baehyun kembali ke pangkuannya, "Atau lebih bagus begitu, jadi seluruh dunia tahu kalau kau adalah milikku."

Baekhyun mengalah dan duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan Chanyeol, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada Chanyeol yang bidang.

"Bahkan jika dunia tidak setuju sekalipun," Baekhyun bergumam kecil, menarik atensi Chanyeol, "Aku tetap milikmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun dan berbisik disana.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab karena Chanyeol pasti sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

* * *

Sehun berjalan masuk kelas dengan kepala tertunduk.

Ia terkejut, ya. Tapi lebih dari apapun, rasa khawatirnya lebih mendominasi.

Ia adalah teman Baekhyun, ia menemani anak itu selama karantina. Ia tahu segala beluk dan kehidupan Baekhyun yang terselubung di muka umum. Ia tahu.

Ia tahu kalau ; Siwon adalah seorang yang perfeksionis, ia membenci apapun yang melenceng aturan atau kebiasaan nya.

Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jika mereka berdua benar benar sedang dalam suatu _hubungan?_

Membayangkannya saja ia tidak mau. Itu pasti akan menjadi amat mengerikan.

Sekedar informasi ( _Inipun jika kau benar benar ingin tahu)_. Jika Baekhyun adalah andalan sekolah dalam bidang Matematika, maka Sehun adalah perwakilan sekolah dalam Ilmu Alam, seperti Fisika dan Kimia. Dan sebagai pelengkap adalah Kyungsoo di bidang Ilmu Biologi ; Jadilah mereka sebagai serangkai yang dikenal sebagai _Google people's._ Dari mereka bertiga, mungkin hanya Kyungsoo yang terlihat _un-social, tanpa banyak teman dan tanpa kekasih_. _Mungkin karena anak itu pernah di khianati oleh kata "Teman."_ Sehun tidak menyalahkannya karena ia mengerti. Kyungsoo selalu melakukan semuanya sendiri, ia nyaris sendirian sepanjang waktu jika saja tidak ada Baekhyun yang menemaninya.

Jangan tanyakan seberapa akrab mereka. Coba kau jawab sendiri dengan mempertimbangkan ini ; Mereka satu kamar dalam lokasi karantina, mereka juga hampir selalu bersama di akhir pekan untuk membahas soal olimpiade.

Sekarang, Baekhyun menjadi aneh- _dalam artian anak itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun dan tersenyum sendiri menurut laporan Kyungsoo padanya_. Sedangkan jadwal olimpiade berikutnya tidak bisa diubah, mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan _ajang tahunan_ itu.

Sehun memutuskan kalau saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memulai suatu hubungan.

Biarpun ia dan Luhan juga melakukan hal yang _sama_ , tapi situasi mereka jelas berbeda.

Sehun berpacaran dengan Luhan saat ia tidak dalam agenda penting apapun. Ia tahu betapa menakjubkannya kencan pertama dan ciuman pertama itu, dan karena itulah ia tidak ingin Baekhyun merasakannya di saat ia harus meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk pergi ke karantina.

"Heyho." Luhan tiba tiba berdiri di hadapannya, "Kenapa melamun?"

"A-apa?" Sehun terkejut, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hey, aku tidak melamun," Sehun tersenyum menggoda, "Aku hanya memikirkanmu."

Luhan tersipu malu dan merangkul lengan Sehun, "Jangan bohong, ayo katakan apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Tidak ada apapun, sungguh." Sehun balas mengecup pipi kekasihnya itu, "Jangan terlalu memikirkanku."

Luhan akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan menerima kecupan dari pria kesayangannya itu dalam diam.

* * *

"Kau membaik." Baekhyun merengut sambil memberi angka bertinta merah yang dia letakkan di pojok kanan dari kertas yang dikerjakan oleh Chanyeol, "50."

Chanyeol menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Maafkan aku, aku akan lebih giat lagi."

"Kuharap itu bukan hanya perkataanmu," Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sambil membereskan kertas yang berserakan di meja perpustakaan, "Kalau Jeon-Seosangnim mengetahui nilaimu saat ini, ia pasti akan sangat sedih."

"Aku tahu." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Maafkan aku, oke?"

"Tidak apa apa, nilaimu sudah membaik. Itu bagus." Baekhyun tersenyum dan menyerahkan rangkuman rumus yang ia pegang kepada lelaki jakung itu.

"Apa setelah ini kau akan masuk ke kelasmu?"

"Tidak, kurasa aku harus menemui Jeon-seosangnim," Baekhyun mengerutkan alis, "Kupikir kau sudah mendengarnya tadi saat Sehun masuk kemari."

"Dia datang untuk mengatakan itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku tidak mendengarnya, hehe."

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil dan memasukan semua kertasnya ke sebuah map, mendekapnya di dada dan berkata pada Chanyeol,

"Ayo."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera menuju ke lelaki mungil itu yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke arah pintu, mengambil alih map yang di dekapnya dan mengenggam jemarinya, "Ayo."

Baekhyun balas mengenggam tangan itu tak kalah erat, tapi perlahan melepasnya saat mereka sudah berada di koridor.

"Apakah kau juga akan mengantarku hari ini?"

"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Apa kau punya rencana lain selain pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. "Mungkin aku akan langsung tertidur begitu mencapai kasurku."

"Kalau begitu, kerumahku saja." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Ibu pasti sangat merindukan dirimu."

"Baiklah!" Baekhyun mengangguk bersemangat, membuat anak rambut di dahinya bergoyang seiring anggukan kepalanya yang ceria. Chanyeol harus mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak mencium Baekhyun saat itu juga.

 _Demi apapun, anak itu terlalu manis._

* * *

Baekhyun menatap Jeon seosangnim yang sedang terduduk nyaman di hadapannya. Ia mencebikkan bibirnya sedikit, merasa terabaikan.

"Seosangnim," Baekhyun akhirnya memanggil. "Apa yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

"Ah, maafkan aku. Kau pasti sudah menunggu." Jeon-Seosangnim terkekeh sedikit, meraih beberapa kertas dari tumpukan bukunya yang tebal dan tinggi. Ia menaikkan kacamata nya sedikit, meneliti kertas kertas itu sebelum kembali tersenyum dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Itu hasil rekapan dari nilai Matematika Chanyeol selama satu semester ini yang aku kumpulkan. Aku juga sudah menyertakan hasil ujian nya pada tingkat pertama sampai akhir saat ia masih duduk di bangku SMP." Jeon-Seosangnim tersenyum penuh, walau terlihat guratan lelah dan frustasi di wajahnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, nilai matematika nya tidak pernah lebih dari 60 sekalipun."

Baekhyun membaca dan menelitinya, menyadari kalau nilai lelaki jakung itu benar benar buruk. Tinta merah di pakai di sana sini, dan banyak tulisan dengan tinta hitam bertuliskan, "Remedial."

Ia membalik halamannya dan menemukan hasil rekapan lain, saat lelaki itu SMP. Baekhyun mendesah dan menggelengkan kepala ketika ia melihat nilai "45" tertera dengan indah di halaman putih tersebut.

"Mengerikan bukan?" Jeon Seosangnim tertawa, "Aku saja tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa di luluskan."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, menutup lembaran lembaran penuh angka serta tinta itu dan berujar ;

"Nilainya akan membaik di bawah bimbinganku."

Itu terdengar menyakinkan, dan sarat akan kepercayaaan diri yang tinggi.

"Tentu aku yakin padamu, Baekhyun-ah." Jeon Seosangnim menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Hanya saja kau tidak perlu terlalu terbebani. Mungkin Chanyeol memang tidak bisa menerima Matematika dengan baik."

"Kudengar ia akan di keluarkan dari tim basket jika nilainya pada ujian akhir tidak mencukupi, benarkah itu?"

"Aku mengatakan itu agar ia memiliki sedikit motivasi dalam dirinya. Yah, tapi kurasa sekolah tidak mungkin mengizinkannya. Bagaimanapun, sekolah ini juga butuh prestasi non-akademis. Dan Chanyeol adalah kebanggan sekolah dalam bidang olahraga."

Baekhyun tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia lega karena tahu Chanyeol tidak akan di keluarkan dari tim. Ia dengan jelas tahu, kalau basket adalah kesenangan terbesar lelaki itu. Seburuk apapun nilainya, bukankah lebih baik membiarkan bakatnya tetap berkembang? Sesuatu tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik jika tidak di dasari dengan hati yang bahagia.

Basket adalah kebahagiaan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin mengekangnya kepada sesuatu yang tidak ia suka.

"Aku punya cara yang lebih ampuh, Jeon Seosangnim." Baekhyun melempar senyuman ringan.

"Oh ya? Apa itu, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya mengulum sebuah senyum. Jeon-Seosangnim terkekeh dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku." Jeon Seosangnim tersenyum maklum, "Jangan lupa untuk mempersiapkan dirimu untuk Olimpiade, ya? Jangan terlalu lelah dan jaga pola makanmu."

"Aku mengerti, Seosangnim." Baekhyun membungkuk, pamit. "Kalau begitu aku pergi terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun berbalik, masih mengulum senyum.

Lelaki itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu di dalam otaknya yang penuh dengan rumus berserakan.

* * *

Baekhyun melamun hingga bel berdering. Ketika benda logam itu bergetar, ia seperti orang purba yang baru saja melihat api. Langsung terlonjak dan membereskan tas dan buku-buku nya dengan terburu-buru. Nyaris seakan tidak ada hari esok.

Kyungsoo menahan lengannya saat ia akan melesat pergi.

"Kemana?" Tanya nya heran.

"Bertemu Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku duluan ya, Kyungsoo. Dah!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, lalu melirik Sehun yang berada di belakangnya sedari tadi. Dia memang berdiri disana sedari tadi, untuk menunggunya dan Baekhyun pergi ke kafe, membahas soal untuk Olimpiade Nasional.

"Sehun, maafkan aku! Aku sangat ingin membahas soal dengan kalian. Hanya saja, aku memiliki beberapa urusan. Aku akan menyusul lain kali. Aku pergi dulu, bye!"

Samar samar suara Baekhyun terdengar.

Anak itu segera berlari dan tersandung beberapa kali oleh sepatunya sendiri. Sehun menggeleng, mendengus keras sehingga menarik atensi Kyungsoo. Menyadari anak itu menatapnya, Sehun hanya membalas pertanyaan di mata itu dengan sebuah gendikan bahu.

"Ayo." Sehun berujar pelan, "Ada banyak yang harus kita bahas menurut silabus yang keluar minggu ini."

"Apakah kau memberikan salinannya pada Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo memasukan buku ke dalam tas nya sambil bertanya.

"Sudah. Aku mengirimkannya kemarin." Sehun membantu Kyungsoo untuk membawakan beberapa buku paketnya dan mendapatkan ucapan kecil dari Kyungsoo sebagai balasan, _"Terimakasih."_

"Apakah kau tidak mengajak Luhan?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku mengajaknya, tapi ia mendengus sambil berkata kalau ia akan mati bosan jika ikut."

"Tapi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, setidaknya." Kyungsoo memalingkan muka.

"Ya, tapi kurasa ia tidak berpikir seperti itu. Di pikirannya hanyalah ; Ia akan mendengar kita membahas _soal soal yang membosankan_ dan tidak ia mengerti."

"Melakukan apapun dengan orang yang dicintai tidak pernah membosankan. Selagi kau memiliki waktu, kenapa tidak?"

Kyungsoo berjalan, berpura pura acuh dan keluar dari kelas. Biarpun Sehun tahu, di balik perkataan itu, tersimpan banyak luka yang mungkin hanya akan terpendam di dalam dirinya. Tanpa pernah ia perdengarkan kepada dunia.

Sehun tidak menyalahkannya. Semua orang punya hak untuk tidak membuka luka hatinya pada siapapun.

 _Biarpun ia berharap Kyungsoo melakukannya._

* * *

Baekhyun berlarian dan tersandung sebagai balasannya. Ketika ia melihat siluet Chanyeol yang bersandar pada gerbang, ia melambatkan larinya. Menata rambutnya yang pasti berantakan karena tersapu angin.

Figure lelaki jakung itu semakin dekat padanya, dan ia menemukan jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat.

Chanyeol memang memiliki tubuh proporsional yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya yang jakung mendukung wajahnya yang bisa dibilang memiliki kadar diatas rata rata. Seakan akan ia memang diciptakan untuk menjadi tampan ; bahkan jika yang ia lakukan hanyalah bernafas.

 _Dia sempurna._

"Oh, Baek, disini!"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, terkekeh kecil setelahnya. "Aku rela jika harus berdiri disana dan menunggu selama 100 tahun, asalkan aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Apakah kau sedang mencoba untuk menggodaku lagi, huh?" Baekhyun terkekeh, "Biar kuberitahu, sekarang aku tidak akan mempan lagi dengan kata kata rayuanmu."

"Tapi kau tetap akan meleleh dengan ini, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis dan menoleh pada Chanyeol, dan saat itulah Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di pipinya. Baekhyun terkejut, wajahnya sontak memerah dan ia segera melihat ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

 _Terima Kasih, Tuhan._ Desah Baekhyun dalam hatinya saat melihat gerbang sekolah sudah sedikit sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswi yang sedang memakai earphone dan kebanyakan dari mereka terfokus pada smartphonenya.

Baekhyun segera melempar lirikan tajam dan berbisik, "Kau gila?"

"Ya," Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku gila karenamu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunduk dan samar samar Chanyeol melihatnya mengulum sebuah senyuman.

Chanyeol tahu wajah anak itu pasti memerah.

"Yasudah, ayo segera ke rumahku." Chanyeol tersenyum, merangkul Baekhyun dalam lengannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak latihan dulu?" Baekhyun mendongak, "Bukankah besok pertandingannya?"

"Sudah tadi." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan juara asalkan kau melihatku saat pertandingan itu."

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil, menyamankan dirinya di rangkulan lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menyukai matematika, tapi mungkin, kali ini ia menemukan kesukaannya yang baru.

Ia menyukai degupan jantungnya yang muncul hanya jika ia berada di sekitar Chanyeol.

 _Ia menyukai lelaki jakung itu._

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap wajah lelaki itu dari jarak yang dekat dari bawah. Baekhyun menyukai bagaimana tubuh jakung dan dada bidang itu seakan tercipta hanya untuk dirinya.

 _Baekhyun juga menyukai rasa itu._

Baekhyun hanya merasa kalau ia bisa menyukai apapun yang ada di dunia ;

 _Asalkan lelaki itu berada di sampingnya._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 ** **I'm sorry for typo(s), OOC, or late update.****

 **Special Thank(s) For :**

 **ParkHyonie6104 | BAEKBAEK04 | Alivia625 | Devi Indah Permata Sari | Phi915 | Hasil enaena ChanBaek | MadeDyahD | johnsonbabybath | baekkumaa | exobbabe | shinerlight | fujokuu | baekfrappe | Incandescence7 | XianLie92 | junghesuna | applemacaroon | cbs136** **| minuu614 | aupaupchan | Chanrin.0h6104 |  
**

 **Dan semua yang sudah Follow serta Favorite, terimakasih^^**

(( Maaf sekali bagi yang tidak disebut namanya, saya bingung milah milih review yang di chapter 3 karena ada yang komen di Chapter dua, tapi isinya untuk Chapter tiga. Jadi maaf kalau nggak semuanya kesebut nde.))

/Bow/ Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian, terutama kak **baekfrappe** (Ini demi apa kk review di ff kuh T^T) and kak **applemacaroon** (Get Well Soon kak^^) **,** yang sudah dukung sejak chapter satu juga terimakasih *sroot. Pokoknya terimakasih banyak semuanya *tebar flying kiss*

Sorry nih lama updetnya, harusnya updet Rabu kmren. Tapi ada banyak halangan dan jadinya baru ke sampean megang laptop sekarang. Maaf nde~ Semoga Chapter ini memuaskan(?) dan nggak terlalu banyak typo ya. FYI, Keyboard laptop aku kadang huruf "u" kagak keluar kecuali di pencet keras keras TT

 _P.S : Dan, lagu EXO yang Sweet Lies itu so damn good! Artinya juga argh! Jangan lupa juga buat stream MV-Power ya~_

 _p.p.s : Aku lagi mempertimbangkan untuk bikin Oneshoot Chanbaek yang terinspirasi dari lagi Sweet Lies, kekeke~_

 **Next? Leave your review below, please.**


	5. HIAT--US

**Halo semua, WinterJun09 disini.**

Kalian pasti bingung kenapa ceritanya nggak muncul, haha. Seperti judul chapter kali ini, lewat update ini aku akan menyatakan ff ini Hiatus.

 **Lho kenapa? Kok gitu sih? Kan ceritanya belum selesai.**

Kenapa? Karena sekarang sudah akhir Desember, yang berarti sebentar lagi 2018. Yang berarti lagi, aku akan segera menghadapi UN *gasp*. Malah ada rumor yang bilang soal UN tahun ini berbentuk Essay *RIP MIND*, yeap pokoknya karena aku masih anak bocah 14 tahun, yang kerjanya menghayal, aku harus berusaha lebih keras dan mengulang pelajaran dari kelas 7 sampai 8. Aku minta maaf *bow*.

 **Yah.. Kalau gitu lanjutin ff ini kapan?**

Yang jelas, secepatnya! Karena aku juga nggak enak bikin kalian nunggu. So, mungkin tahun depan aku akan kejar tayang ((Pastinya setelah UN SMP.)) Tenang saja! Dan tolong tunggu aku^^

 **Nah, buat kalian yang sekiranya bakal kangen sama aku (walaupun nggak mungkin) boleh kirim email ke winterjun09 at gmail com (at diganti lambang, spasi ganti titik) , dm Instagram real_crychn (yah ketahuan deh kalau aku Chanyeol stan kwkwk), dan juga bisa kirim chat ke Line id : redroom09.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! DUKUNGAN KALIAN NGGAK AKAN PERNAH AKU LUPAKAN^^**

 **TUNGGU UPDATEAN SELANJUTNYA YAA~ DAN JUGA MOHON DOANYA AGAR AKU SUKSES UN^^**


	6. Pernyataan Cinta Miliknya

"Cookies!"

Baekhyun terlonjak dari sofa saat melihat bundaran coklat yang tertata di piring itu mendekat. Ia segera membantu Mama Park membawa piringnya dan mengecup pipi wanita paruh baya itu ; "Aku cinta mama Park!"

Mama Park tertawa keras, "Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang. Bawalah ini ke atas, oke? Aku akan menonton di ruang tengah. Beritahu aku bila kesayanganku yang manis ini butuh sesuatu~"

"E—ung!" Baekhyun mengangguk, cepat sekali sampai Chanyeol bertanya apakah anak itu tidak merasa pusing. Tangan mungilnya bergegas meraih dua piring penuh cookies itu dan berjalan ke tangga dengan Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakangnya—dengan dua liter susu di kedua tangannya. Ketika melihat pintu kamar Chanyeol yang berwarna cokelat, Baekhyun bersenandung riang dan menendang pintunya ;

"Baekhyun, kau bersemangat sekali." Chanyeol terkekeh karena anak itu sudah menginvansi karpetnya sambil memakan cookies di piring satu persatu. Baekhyun mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol, tetap memakan bundaran panggang coklat itu dengan antusiasme yang mencapai langit langit. Namun gerakan menguyah yang ia lakukan sepenuhnya terhenti ketika Chanyeol menjilat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum hingga gigi giginya yang rapih keluar.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun terlonjak, menjauh.

"Mencoba cookiesnya." Chanyeol menompang dagu saat dilihatnya rona wajah Baekhyun mulai muncul tanda ia malu— _atau suka?_

"K—Kau kan bisa mengambilnya sendiri, bodoh." Baekhyun bergumam kesal, "Tidak usah menjilat seperti lintah."

"Lintah mana yang setampan diriku?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya, "Lagipula kau mana mau dicium lintah? Melihatnya saja kau sudah menjerit seperti melihat hantu."

Baekhyun mencibir, "Bibirmu mirip lintah, tuh."

Si mungil melanjutkan _kegiatan-memakan-cookies_ nya tanpa menyadari Chanyeol yang mulai mendekatkan wajah padanya. Rangkulan lelaki itu sampai di bahunya dan dia berjengit kaget saat tahunya Chanyeol sudah mendorongnya agar jatuh ke karpet yang berbulu ;

"Maksudmu," Chanyeol berbisik, menurunkan wajahnya sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, ia mengelus bibirnya dengan gerakan yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu vulgar ; "Bibir ini seperti lintah?"

Baekhyun merona, dari jarak sedekat ini, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka berdua bersatu dan seperti akan meledak. Ia berusaha mendorong lelaki itu menjauh namun Chanyeol mengukungnya di antara kedua lengan.

"C—Chanyeol, lepaskan."

Chanyeol tidak bergerak, masih menatap Baekhyun dengan intens dan senyum menggoda.

"C—Chan.."

 **Cup.**

Baekhyun tertegun, kecupan kupu kupu itu cukup membuatnya seakan kehilangan oksigen di muka bumi. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum di atasnya, sebelum menarik tengkuk lelaki itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka satu kali lagi.

Cookies yang berada di piring terabaikan, dua insan itu malah saling bercumbu hingga membuat suara yang membuat siapapun akan malu mendengarnya.

 _Ah, namanya juga orang yang sedang jatuh cinta._

 _Biarkan saja._

* * *

 **Radius : Bagian 5  
**

 **Pernyataan Cinta Miliknya**

* * *

Ujungnya mereka berdua berpelukan di kasur.

Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya berkali kali pada rambut Baekhyun yang beraroma vanilla ; mengendusnya sesekali. Sedangkan Baekhyun menggerakkan jemarinya dan membuat pola abstrak di atas dada bidang Chanyeol—membuat pola apa saja yang bisa dia buat. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana nasib kue kering maupun susu itu ; mereka terlupakan secepat mereka di bawa ke atas.

 _Kue kue yang malang._

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun berdehem.

"Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup bertubi tubi puncak kepala Baekhyun ; "Kau suka cokelat tidak?"

"Suka." Baekhyun mengangguk, dia memang suka sekali dengan buah kokoa itu. _Walaupun strawberry tetap juara di hatinya, coklat juga tidak kalah lezatnya, kok._

"Pantas saja, kau manis begini."

Baekhyun tersedak air ludahnya sendiri, "D—Dasar Cheesy!"

"Uh, bahkan kau yang malu malu juga manis sekali~ Jangan jangan kau ini manusia gula, ya?"

Baekhyun merona parah, rasanya ia ingin menguburkan diri di Samudra Antlantik saking malunya.. E _hm, jangan di samudra antlantik deh, 'kan disitu ada segitiga bermudanya. Nanti kalau dia terhisap, tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol lagi, dong._

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena pikirannya mulai abstrak.

"Jangan menggodaku!" Pekiknya saat Chanyeol malah mengecup cuping hidungnya.

"Kenapa?"

"K—Karena aku—" Baekhyun berpikir, "K—Karena.."

"Karena apa?"

"Karena kau jelek."

Chanyeol membeku seketika.

"Apa?!" Sahutnya dramatis, "Aku ini idola sekolah, tampan, tinggi, dan atletis. Aspek dari apa dariku yang tidak bisa di cintai?!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya saat Chanyeol berujar dengan hiperbolis di hadapannya. _Seperti pemain opera saja_ , pikirnya dalam hati. Ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis sebelum berujar sarkastik ;

"Kau bodoh, makanya kau tidak bisa di cintai."

"Apa?!"

Sebelum Chanyeol mulai mengoceh tentang hal yang aneh aneh lagi ; seperti amoeba yang sekiranya kebih tampan darinya, Baekhyun terlebih dahulu membekap bibir Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Makanya kau harus rajin belajar, agar kau menjadi pintar dan kemudian kau bisa menjadikan siapa saja pacarmu."

"Termasuk dirimu?"

"Bodoh." Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. "Aku memang sudah jatuh padamu, kan?"

Chanyeol membatu beberapa saat karena perkataan itu terasa tulus sekali.

"Iya, ya." Chanyeol berujar sambil mengecup pipinya dalam, "Kau kan memang sudah jatuh padaku."

* * *

 **Radius**

* * *

Biarpun Baekhyun ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di rumah hangat milik keluarga Park itu, dia harus tetap pulang.

Karena itu, Chanyeol sedih sekali.

"Baekhyun menginap saja, ya?" Bujuknya untuk yang sekian kali, "Anggaplah kau sedang pelatihan untuk menjadi istriku nanti."

 **Pletak.**

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan perempatan di dahinya, "Jangan sembarangan bicara!"

"Habisnya," Chanyeol merengut, cemberut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran empuk penganiayaan oleh Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, menginap saja, ya?"

Baekhyun mendengus, "Iya, iya. Aku akan izin dulu pada Appa."

"Bener? Woah! Kau cantikku yang terbaik!" Chanyeol bersorak, terburu buru bangkit dari kasur dan membuat Baekhyun mengernyit, "Mau apa?"

"Menyiapkan pakaian." Chanyeol berdiri di depan lemarinya, "Kau sana mandi."

"Hey, appa saja belum membalas pesanku." Baekhyun terkekeh, "Jangan terlalu berharap."

"Bahkan bila Paman tidak mengizinkan, aku akan tetap mengurungmu di sini." Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari, "Izinkan aku mencurimu, ya?"

"Bodoh." Baekhyun tertawa, "Mana ada pencuri yang meminta izin."

"Kalau begitu," Chanyeol mendekat dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun dalam.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan?! " Baekhyun terkejut, apalagi saat Chanyeol malah tertawa keras.

"Aku baru saja mencuri bibirmu."

Baekhyun tertawa, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan geram, "Kalau kau lakukan lagi, akan ada polisi yang menangkapmu."

"Tidak, polisi tidak bisa memenjarakanku karena cintaku."

"Oke, berhenti menggodaku, Tuan Park. Sekarang katakan dimana kamar mandinya."

Baekhyun bangkit dari kasur dengan bantuan Chanyeol yang mengenggam tangannya.

"Apa itu ajakan untuk mandi bersama?"

Hening.

"DASAR OTAK MESUM!"

* * *

 **Radius**

* * *

Seingin apapun Chanyeol agar waktu berhenti, nyatanya esok hari tetap datang.

Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama terbangun, si tampan itu mengerjap sekali dua kali sebelum menyadari Baekhyun tertidur di dekapannya dengan wajah yang manis sekali. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup kening anak itu dan berbisik ;

"Selamat pagi, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun tidak merespon—mungkin dia bermimpi sangat indah di alam bawah sadarnya, sehingga enggan terbangun. Chanyeol tersenyum geli dan menarik dirinya menjauh pelan pelan. Ia harus bersiap untuk turnamen sebentar lagi.

"Chanyeol, ayo bangun—"

Ibunya berdiri di pintu kamar, membeku saat tersadar Baekhyun masih pulas di kasur dengan Chanyeol yang setengah berdiri dari kasur—jemari di depan bibir. Wanita cantik separuh baya itu terkekeh tanpa suara dan berbisik dari pintu kamar ;

"Cepat siap siap, ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat, "Oke." Balasnya berbisik.

Pintu kamar kemudian tertutup pelan. Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya dan berdiri dari kasur, meraih handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Park Chanyeol," Ujarnya di depan kaca, "Kau harus menang."

* * *

 **Radius**

* * *

Jam istirahat penuh dengan manusia. Beberapa berdesakan di depan counter sambil menggoda penjaga kantin cantik yang bertugas membagikan makanan pada anak anak kelebihan hormon yang mana tak ubahnya cacing kelaparan. Beberapa yang lain mengisi minimarket ataupun berdiri di depan _vending machine._

Yah, kecuali, Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua duduk di atap. Dengan dua buah _lunch box_ di tangan masing masing. Baekhyun menggenggam sekotak susu miliknya yang sudah habis setengah lalu mengambil satu cumi lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Enak.." Gumam Baekhyun saat makhluk laut itu berhasil ia telan.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Iya, enak sekali!"

Mereka hening beberapa saat.

Chanyeol menatap _lunch box_ yang di berikan oleh ibunya tadi pagi ini. Diam diam berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan mencium ibunya sampai pingsan karena sudah membuatnya bisa berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun di tempat seindah ini tanpa pandangan aneh dari sisi kantin. Baekhyun, yang mana menyadari Chanyeol menatap makananannya lama sekali, menegurnya.

"Hey."

"Huh?"

"Kenapa? Tidak enak?"

".. Eh," Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, "Enak, kok."

"Kalau begitu, makan." Baekhyun menunjuk kotak makan yang masih terisi setengah itu dengan sumpitnya, "Kau harus punya energi yang cukup untuk bisa saling mendorong di lapangan basket nanti."

Chanyeol terkikik, tapi tidak mengelak.

"Jadi, kapan kau merasa siap untuk memulai tutor lagi? Sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester, jika kau lupa."

"Uh.." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya lagi, berpikir, "Mungkin lusa?"

"Owkie." Baekhyun mangut mengerti, "Aku sudah merangkum segala materi yang kau butuhkan jadi nanti kau belajar dengan itu saja."

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol terkejut, "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan aku harus mempersiapkan olimpiade." Yang lebih kecil mengangkat bahu, "Lagipula ada ataupun tanpa aku, sama saja kan? Yang penting kau bisa mengaplikasikan rumusnya. Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti, kau bisa tanya aku jika bertemu atau cari saja video—"

"Jadi maksudmu kita akan lebih jarang bertemu?"

Baekhyun menoleh, terkejut oleh tampang Chanyeol yang seperti anak anjing terbuang.

"Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Selama beberapa saat, ia berpikir tentang bahwa mungkin inilah saat terakhir dirinya berbicara dengan Baekhyun—walaupun ini berlebihan. Tapi bagaimana dengan pernyataannya? Segala perasaannya yang belum tuntas?

"Tapi kau harus janji dulu padaku."

Baekhyun menatapnya sambil menguyah cumi yang lain, "Janji apa?"

"Datang ke rumahku setiap hari!"

"Apa-Apaan itu," Baekhyun mencibir, "Tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau!" Chanyeol memaksa, "Kalau tidak, aku akan lompat dari atap!"

"Gila ya?!" Baekhyun membentak saat lelaki itu tahunya benar benar berjalan dengan hentakan ke pembatas dinding, dengan panik Baekhyun menahan lelaki itu dengan memeluknya di pinggang secepat yang ia bisa.

"Kau mau mati hah?!"

"Tidak mau. Aku masih ingin menikah dengammu jadi aku tidak mau mati." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jadi mau ya? Datang ke rumahku, setiap hari?"

"Setiap minggu, bagaimana?" Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Deal!"

 **Cup.**

Baekhyun membeku di tempatnya sementara Chanyeol berlari kembali ke tempatnya duduk tadi, setelah mencuri kecupan manis di bibirnya.

* * *

 **Radius**

* * *

Baekhyun mengosongkan semua jadwal di jam pulangnya dan segera mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke stadion tempat dimana pertandingan itu dilaksanakan.

 **S** tadion itu penuh dengan manusia. Beberapa dari mereka datang berombongan, di tangan mereka terdapat banner betuliskan nama team beserta nama sekolah mereka yang agung yang mana ukurannya menyamai ukuran poster pemilihan kepala daerah. Beberapa yang lain datang sebagai perwakilan sekolah atau hanya menonton semata.

Intinya, mereka semua heran mengapa Byun Baekhyun bisa tergeletak _(coret, duduk)_ di bangku penonton seperti itu.

Apalagi di sampingnya, terdapat Do Kyungsoo. Dua makhluk aneh salah tempat yang mana seharusnya tidak sama sekali tertarik dengan hal hal semacam pertandingan bola basket. _'Apakah mereka berdua berencana menghitung energi potensial bola basket itu saat akan mencapai ring?'_ Bisik mereka ngeri.

Tentu saja tidak.

Kyungsoo mengernyit sambil menatap keramaian yang meraung raung, _manusia manusia ini,_ desahnya dalam hati. Pandangnya kemudian teralihkan pada Byun Baekhyun—Si jenius matematik yang berhasil menyeretnya ke sini setelah berbagai desakan dan bujuk rayu buaya. Anak itu menatap antusias ke bawah, lebih tepatnya, ke lapangan oranye yang terlihat berkilat kilat dimana seorang Park Chanyeol tengah berdiri sambil memegang bola dengan warna oranye yang lebih gelap daripada lapangannya.

"Baek," Kyungsoo menyenggol lengannya, "Kita harus mengabari Sehun dulu, bagaimana jika dia menunggu di cafe?"

"Biarkan saja, Kyung. Pertandingannya sudah mau mulai, lagipula." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Sekali kali jangan pikirkan silabus terus, dong! Ayo bersenang senang!"

 _'Senang senang pantatmu'_ Kyungsoo merutuk, ia mendesah marah tapi tidak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. _Semoga saja Sehun tidak menemukan kita dan mencabik kita berdua seperti elang mencabik tikus._ Doanya kemudian.

Di bawah sana, Chanyeol menyusuri ribuan populasi di stadion dan ketika dia menemukan Baekhyun, senyumnya merekah lebar. Si jangkung melambai, membuat ratusan kaum hawa yang duduk di depan dan belakang Baekhyun mendadak malu karena berpikir Chanyeol melambai pada mereka. Padahal, Chanyeol bahkan tidak melihat mereka sama sekali, _ehm, maksudku_ , hanya Byun Baekhyun yang ia kenali dari mata minusnya yang entah sudah berapa ini.

"Lihat ya," Bisiknya sambil menggenggam bola basket itu ke dada, "Aku pasti menang!"

Baekhyun tersipu, lantas mengangguk karena terlalu malu untuk berbicara sementara Kyungsoo sudah menatap terlampau curiga padanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi dan menggoyangkan telapaknya ke kiri dan ke kanan— _dadah._

"Dah." Bisiknya malu di tempat.

Kyungsoo mengernyit dan mendadak merasa bahwa ia adalah makhluk paling menggenaskan di muka bumi.

* * *

 **Radius**

* * *

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit.

Seluruh stadion gempar karena perolehan skor hanya berjarak satu-dua. Sementara beberapa detik lagi wasit berwajah garang itu akan meniup peluitnya—tanda segalanya selesai. Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama, karena saat ini, tim Chanyeol tertinggal 2 poin dari SMA C.

"Chanyeol-Oppa! Semangat!"

"Shoot! Shoot!"

"Berikan pada Chanyeol-Oppa!"

"Shoot!"

Baekhyun mati matian menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak juga, tapi gagal. Sehingga dendrit di ujung syarafnya bergerak lebih cepat sebagai reflek, ia berdiri dan berteriak secepat otaknya memproses perintah yang masuk ;

"CHANYEOL BODOH! MENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN NYA!"

Seluruh stadion terdiam selama bebefapa sekon dan Baekhyun sudah tidak ingin memikirkan pendapat orang orang tentang dirinya yang berteriak disertai wajah semerah tomat—apalagi dengan pandangan Kyungsoo yang melotot seperti sadako padanya. _Ehm, tunggu, memangnya sadako bisa melotot ya?_

Chanyeol—yang jelas sekali bahagia mendengar sang pujaan hati meneriakkan namanya dengan penuh cinta _—ekhem_ , maksudnya dengan penuh semangat, menghapus peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya dan segera berlari untuk merebut bolanya kembali. Melewati beberapa lawan, dengan beberapa penghindaran dan usaha. Ketika ring oranye itu semakin dekat di matanya, ia memacu kakinya agar berlari semakin cepat sehingga ia merasakan pergelangan kakinya seperti hilang dari tempatnya.

Tapi ia tidak peduli, membayangkan bahwa Baekhyun akan menerima cintanya setelah ini membuat seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya bekerja sama sehingga nafasnya menderu kasar. Satu lompatan, Chanyeol melemparkan bola ke lingkaran berbentuk cincin yang mengantung beberapa meter di udara dan—

"PRITT!"

—Bola itu masuk dengan mengesankan, sepersekian detik sebelum sang wasit membunyikan peluitnya yang maha agung.

Segeralah seluruh stadion ricuh, bersorak sorai, meneriakkan betapa hebatnya Chanyeol. Hingga semua kericuhan itu berganti dengan gaungan namanya yang di gemakan oleh para pendukung SMA nya—dan beberapa kaum hawa yang jatuh terpesona oleh aksinya.

"PARK-CHAN-YEOL! PARK-CHAN-YEOL!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ah, rasanya bangga sekali. Sungguh. Ia menyusuri bangku stadion dan lagi lagi, maniknya secara otomatis tertarik masuk pada Byun Baekhyun.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Seluruh stadion terdiam begitu ia berteriak. Pelatihnya mengernyit heran, tapi hanya membiarkan Chanyeol berdiri di tengah lapangan karena berpikir anak itu hanya ingin berselebrasi dengan para penggemarnya.

"Aku menang, sekarang, aku akan menepati perkataanku." Chanyeol terengah engah, lantas menarik nafas dalam dalam.

"JADILAH MASA DEPANKU! SIANG DAN MALAMKU! JADILAH HIDUPKU! JADI KEKASIHKU, BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Stadion ricuh lagi, kali ini, bukan karena pelatih yang melotot dan segera menyeret Chanyeol keluar dari lapangan, tapi karena sang primadona sekolah, Park Chanyeol, baru saja menyatakan cintanya pada Byun Baekhyun—Si maniak matematika itu, dengan kata kata chessy yang entah ia kutip dari website romantis macam apa.

"Ayo berkencan denganku." Bisik Chanyeol di tempatnya, tersenyum.

* * *

 **Radius**

* * *

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh—"

"Aduh, sakit Baek!"

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh—"

"Sampai kapan kau akan memukuli ku terus?" Chanyeol tertawa keras, menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun sehingga lengan mungil itu berada di kedua dadanya.

"Sampai semua rasa malu-ku hilang! Aku malu sekali, kau dasar bodoh!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukuli ku lagi?"

"Kau manusia paling bodoh di muka bumi! Kau bodoh sejak fetus, ya?!"

"Biarpun aku bodoh, kau tetap suka 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengabaikan perkataan lelaki jakung itu, ia memukul dada bidang Chanyeol dengan segenap cinta yang ia punya— _Ehm, maksudnya_ dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil, menahan pergelangan mungil itu sekali lagi dan dengan sedikit sentakan, ia mencium Baekhyun tepat di bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkejut, syaraf otaknya mendadak seperti kehilangan fungsi. Ia membeku dengan bibir terbuka ketika Chanyeol menarik bibirnya menjauh, menyeringgai.

"Kalau kau pukul aku lagi, kucium sekali lagi, lho." Godanya.

Baekhyun sontak memerah, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan menangkup kedua pipinya— _malu_. Chanyeol tertawa dan merangkul Baekhyun untuk mendekat, syukurnya, Baekhyun tidak menolak rangkulan si raksasa hingga kini mereka berdua duduk berdekatan di ruang ganti khusus pemain.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol berbisik, "Aku sudah memenangkan pertandingan itu."

"Aku tahu." Baekhyun balas berbisik, "Kau hebat."

"Tapi sekarang aku butuh jawabanmu."

Baekhyun terdiam biarpun diam diam ia tersenyum. Chanyeol menyentuh dagunya kemudian, mengarahkannya sehingga tepat berhadapan dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, jadi milikku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, mengarahkan jemarinya untuk meremas lembut lengan Chanyeol yang bebas.

"Jadilah milikku. Jadilah benar dan salahku, jadilah senyum dan rasa sakit di kepalaku. Jadilah luka dan obatku, jadilah kebahagiaanku, jadilah segalaku."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lamat,

"Jadi milikku?"

"Kau mempunyai lengan dimana aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku, kau juga mempunyai suara dimana aku ingin mendengarkannya tanpa perlu menghitung waktu, begitupun dengan matamu, kau membuatku selalu ingin jatuh tenggelam ke dalam sana setiap kali kau menatapku—"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, begitupun Baekhyun.

"—Apakah itu artinya, aku akan mengatakan 'Ya'?"

Mereka berdua masih tersenyum. Hening melanda beberapa saat namun mereka tahu ruangan itu tidak benar benar hening. Detakan jantung mereka mengalun berirama, mengisi kekosongan sehingga mengantar ribuan kupu kupu di perut mereka. Chanyeol akhirnya meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya, menurunkan tangannya yang ada di dagu Baekhyun bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang memakan jarak di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, memejamkan mata—

PRANG.

"Ouh! Sial! Sudah kubilang hati hati dengan tong sampahnya!"

"Aku kan tidak kelihatan!"

"Aduh! Kau menganggu moment!"

"Bocah memang tidak seharusnya melihat!"

"Astaga, kau romantis juga ya, Park Chanyeol!"

"Kapan Kak Sehun melamarku seperti itu, ya?"

"Melamar pantatmu, dia kan sudah punya Luhan!"

"Hey, jangan berciuman disini, dong! Kau membuat semua single penuh dengan rasa iri!"

—Dan mendorong Chanyeol secepat mungkin.

Teman teman Chanyeol—tim basket—yang tertangkap basah dengan tong sampah yang terjatuh menggelinding setelahnya telah menjadi sasaran tatapan maut Chanyeol karena sudah merusak moment indahnya.

"ENYAH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Ya, enyah kalian semua.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **..  
**

 **((Maaf nggak bisa sebut yang review kmren satu satu. Tapi aku baca semua kok, aku sayang kalian!))**

 **I'M SORRY FOR ANY TYPO(S),etc**

 **Sumpah endingnya nggak berkualitas, WKWKWKWK.**

 **Hullaaaaa semuaaa~! WinterJun09 is here and i know you are miss me *love sign* I MISS Y'ALL TOOO!**

 **Oke, ekhem. Pertama tama, terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah bersedia menunggu aku hiatus dan akhirnya sampailah kita pada bagian baru dari Radius dan juga bagian baru bagi Chanbaek *tebar confetti*. Maaf ya chapter ini agak lawak, aku juga malu sendiri waktu Chanyeol tereak tereak di lapangan WKWKWKWK.  
**

 **Last, Review please?**


End file.
